When Wizards meet Shinobi
by CrayonDreamer
Summary: Cell 7 is assigned to protect Harry Potter. Kakashi is undercover as a teacher and everyone else are students. But an easy mission gets dangerous and complicated. This may get ugly. SasuSaku, slight NaruHina HP Naruto xover
1. A new mission!

A/N: IMPORTANT

**A/N:**** IMPORTANT! ****Okay, this story has nothing to do with my previous Naruto stories. Which means they are still 12, still genin and the whole Sasuke leaving thing never happened. GOT IT? **

**Disclaimer: I do not own naruto or Harry Potter.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Albus, are you sure about this? You are asking complete strangers to come and protect the school? How do we know we can trust them?" asked Prof. McGonagall.

"I trust in my old friend that he will choose wisely. I have thought it over. We need this help." Said the head master.

"But things may have changed. This is a rash decision don't you think?"

Dumbledore walked over to a window, holding in his hands, a tiny messenger hawk.

"Every year, the attacks on this school have been getting worse. Harry will be turning 15 this year and I have a feeling that this will be big. I am willing to take extra precaution to make sure everyone is safe…." He let the bird fly out the window, carrying with it an urgent message. "And besides, Sarutobi has never let me down before." He smiled.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Shizune! Can you please bring me more sake?" asked a tired and over worked Tsunade.

"Asking politely? What has you in such a good mood." Shizune asked will bringing her master more of her favorite drink.

"Yes, well today just seems like one of those days." Tsunade smiled. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw something fly onto her window. Tsunade turned around to saw a beautiful hawk perched on her window sill. She walked over and took the note tied around its leg. She opened it up and read it with curiosity. There goes her good day.

_Dear Sarutobi,_

_I am in desperate need of assistance protecting Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I have reason to believe that Voldemort will strike again this year. Which is why I am sending you this letter. I would like you to send some Shinobi , not much, just a genin team so they would fit in, to help keep an eye on Harry Potter. They will attend classes with him and make sure he is alright. I do hope you can help._

_Your old friend,_

_Albus Dumbledore._

Tsuande sighed. She remembered him. He was good friends with her sensei and would pop into Konoha for visits during holiday. The thing was, he obviously didn't know that he had passed. Tsunade didn't know exactly how to out it, so she just started righting.

_Dear Prof. Dumbledore,_

_I am very sorry to inform you that Sarutobi was killed. I'm not sure if you remember me but I was his student, Tsunade. We at Konohagakure accept your request and willl send over our most skilled genin team for this job._

_Sincerely,_

_Tsunade._

She tied her letter around the hawks leg andlet it fly away. She really hoped that he wouldn't take it too hard. They were very close friends. But the only thing she could do now was assemble her best genin team. And although they didn't seem like it, she knew they were perfect for the job.

"Shizune! Get Team 7 here now!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Team 7 filed into the Hokage's office quickly.

"So what do you want Granny Tsunade?" Naruto asked

"I told you to stop calling me that!" Tsunade flicked him in the forehead sending him back into a chair.

"Anyway, I have a mission for you. An A-ranked one." Tsunade said.

"Whoa! Really!" Naruto exclaimed

"You will be attending Hogwarts, school of Witchcraft and Wizardry until the head master says it is safe. That could mean a few months to a year." She explained

"WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY! Okay, now I know you're joking. There's no such thing and witches and wizards." Naruto stated.

"I have to agree with Naruto for once." Sakura said

"Hn." (Guess who that was?)

"No, no, it is very real. Kakashi will be coming with you, disguised as a teacher for Defense against the dark arts. You will be protecting a boy name Harry Potter. Here is some more info one the mission. You leave tomorrow. Good luck." Tsunade said, handed them each a folder and dismissed them.

Coming out of the office, Naruto was really excited.

"Aw man! This is awesome!" Naruto exclaimed going through the folder, while walking backwards. "I'll finally be able to show off my super cool moves." He backed up into a pole and fell down.

"Smooth." Sasuke said sarcasticly

"Shut it, teme." Naruto said rubbing his aching head.

"You two had better get along on this mission. It could take up to a year to complete." Sakura said

"Any ways, it's getting late. Get a good night's sleep and make sure to pack and stock up on weapons and anything you'll need." Kakashi said and 'poofed' away.

"Yeah, see you latter guys!" Sakura waved and ran off toward her house.

"Hn" Sauke walked off with his hands in his pockets.

"Bye, Sakura-chan!" Naruto left too, leaving an empty street.

**Yaz!! H.PxNaruto equals PARTY TIEM! And review teim too . **


	2. Train ride

A/N: Okay, I put up the first two chapters

**A/N: Okay, I put up the first two chapters. You like so far?**

**Discalmier: No**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Three 12 year old kids stumbled out of the charmed wall, a man behind them simply walked through and around the pile of kids in front of him.

"Wow! That was awesome!" Naruto exclaimed

"Dobe! Get off of me!" Sasuke demended.

Naruto quickly stood up, letting Sasuke stand as well. Poor Sakura was at the bottom of the dog pile. She stood up, brushing the dirt off her pink dress. Their surprise entrance earned them a few strange looks. The first thing that popped into everyone's head was "_Newbies"_.

"Okay you three. I'll have to leave you from here. Find Harry and stay with him. I'll see you guys at the school." Kakashi flashed them his usual 'Peace" sign and disappeared in a puff of smoke. Everyone who saw this, were amazed. But to these three, it just normal. They walked around the station carrying their luggage, when they spotted him. Harry was standing with a family of Red-Heads, talking about something. They quickly walked over them.

"You take care now, and tell Hermione I said Hi okay." Said the woman, she must have been their mother.

Sakura was the first to walk over. "Um, Hello. My two friends and I are transfer students and we've been getting a bit lost. Can you help us?" she asked in her sweet voice. Ron's mother walked up to them.

"Oh aren't you the cutest things!" she said walking over to them. Sasuke wanted so bad to tell her to get the hell away from him, but he had to keep his cool.

"Mum!" Ron complained

His mom let go. "Oh, sorry. Bye now!" Ron's mother quickly ran off.

"Sorry about her." Ron said rolling his eyes at his mother's actions.

"I'm Harry, this is Ron. And you are?" Harry asked

"My name is Sakura Haruno. This is Sasuke Uchiha, and Naruto Uzumaki." Sakura gestured to her friends.

"So where are you transferring from?" Harry asked.

"We transferred here from a private school in Japan. This will be your fifth year." Sakura explained.

"What! Fifth year! How old are you?" Ron asked amazed

"We're 12." Naruto said.

"We skipped a grade or two." Sakura said smiling

"Wow, that's pretty cool." Harry said.

The train's whistle blew, surprising the 'transfer students'.

"Well we had better get on." Harry said, picking up his luggage and dragging it onto the train with him.

The three of them, and Ron, followed at his heels.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

They quickly got settled into a cabin. It was pretty quiet other than the sound of the train and busy students. Harry and Ron were sitting on one side, Sakura Sasuke and Naruto on the other. Sasuke heard someone on the other side of the door and watched carefully as it opened. Sasuke relaxed a bit when a girl with bushy brown hair walked in carrying a book bag with her walked in. The folder had mentioned her so he new she was safe.

"Hi, Harry! Ron!" She sat down next to her friends.

"Hello Hermione. How was your summer?" Harry asked

"Not very interesting." She said. She looked over at the three 12 year olds staring at her.

"Ummm….Hi. Who are you?" she asked.

"This is Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto." Harry said pointing to each of the genin. "They're transfer students."

"Oh. What year?" she asked

"5th year." Naruto said

"REALLY! That's pretty amazing" Hermione exclaimed.

"Thanks." Sasuke said, starring out the window.

It was silent for a few seconds until, Ron decided to ask Naruto a question that had been bugging him since he first saw him.

"Umm….So Naruto….those things on your cheeks, what are they?"

Naruto sighed. "I know what you're thinking, and no. They are not whiskers. They're just birthmarks."

"Oh, sorry." Ron apologized. Hermione elbowed him.

"Be nice!" she said.

"Sorry!" Ron said. He was always kind of intimidated by her.

"Any way, I'm going to try and get some studying done, so could you keep it quiet please?" Hermione opened her book bag and took out a book, her hand was covering the title so none of them could see what it was about.

"The school year hasn't even started yet! You're already studying?!" Ron exclaimed.

"Yes, well there is nothing wrong with getting a head start." She said in a proud voice.

When Hermione removed her hand to open the book, the title was revealed. "_Biju."_

"This is really fascinating. There are said to be nine tailed demons, from a remote continent near Japan. Hey, do you three know anything about it?" Hermione asked the new students. There was something fishy about them, and being too curious for her own good, she wanted to find out.

"No. We've never heard of it." Sasuke said coolly.

Inside all of them, they started to panic a bit. Especially Naruto. He knew a lot more about Biju than his teammates.

The door slid open, bringing with it a bit of relief to the genin. An old happy lady pushing a cart of candy appeared in the door.

"Anything off the trolley dears?" she asked in a sweet, high-pitched and kind of annoying voice.

The Train suddenly stopped, sending the Trolley lady flying back. Harry, Naruto and Sasuke ran over to help her up….but when they came out through the door, she wans't there. Ron looked out the window. Ice was slowly crawling up the glass. Everyone could see their breathe.

"Harry…….." Ron said in a squeaky voice. "It's happening again."

But before anyone could react, three dementors appeared in the hall ways, right infront of Harry, Sasuke and Naruto. The last thing the three boys remembered was someone jumping in the way, a bright light and each of them hearing someone scream their names, before they passed out.


	3. The secret revealed

A/N: HOLY FREAKING BANANAS

**A/N: HOLY FREAKING BANANAS! Thanks for the reviews peoplez! WEEEE!**

**Disclaimer: nu**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Harry?"

"Sasuke? Naruto? Are you guys okay?"

Harry lifted himself off the ground and looked around. They where in their cabin, lying nest to him were Naruto and Sasuke. They were just waking up too.

"This is almost a complete repeat of third year." Harry said with the tiniest hint of a smile.

"What was that?" Naruto asked rubbing his head

"And who screamed my name?" Sasuke asked sitting up

"Your name? Who ever screamed shouted my name." Naruto said to Sasuke, clearly confused.

"No one screamed. Those things that attacked were dementors, they feed off of bad memories." Hermoine explained

"Thankfully Kakashi-sensei came." Sakura said.

The three boys turned around to see Kakashi leaning against a wall reading his book. He looked up from his book and smiled at the boys.

"Who are you??" Harry asked

"I am Kakashi Hatake. I'm their sensei or teacher." He said

"How did you stop those things sensei?" Naruto asked

"Well, before I tell you that, I think we need to tell them why we are were." Kakashi said closing his book.

"Are you sure?" Sasuke asked

"Well, I guess that if we are going to protect them, they need to know who we are." Kakashi said.

"Okay, but if we tell you, you are sworn to secrecy." Sakura said

"What's so secret you can't tell us? It's not like you're ninjas or something." Ron said.

The shinobi exchanged a glance.

"Actualy…….." Naruto started, "We are."

The wizards looked at each other……..before they bust out laughing.

"Oh come on! There are no such thing as ninjas!" Hermoine said.

"You know that book you were reading ? We are from that continent and we know all about Biju." Sasuke said

_I know more than you think. _Naruto thought to himself

"Prove it." Hermoine challenged.

The shinobi looked at Naruto. He nodded and raised his hand like he was holding something, and created Rasangan, he then made it disappear. The young wizards were in awe.

"HOW DID YOU-?" Harry exclaimed

"Well it does explain how he got rid of those Dementors." Hermoine said

"How did you get rid of those things anyway?" Naruto asked

"A chakra shield." Kakashi answered.

"Just a chakra shield? That's it?" Sasuke asked

"Yeah." He said

"What's chakra?" Harry asked

"It's a long and complicated lesson. In short, where we come from everyone had chakra that we use to make jutsus that defeat anyone that try to harm us." Kakashi explained.

"Wow, that's pretty cool!" Ron exclaimed.

"So you guys can't tell any one." Sakura said

"Don't worry, we won't." Harry promised

"Good. Now that we have that matter settled, you guys should get changed into your uniforms." Kakashi said, walking out of the cabin.

"U-Uniforms?" Naruto asked

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The Shinobi and Wizards walked of the train. The uniforms weren't that bad, but Naruto still hated it. Sasuke and Sakura told him he would just have to suck it up. They got off the train and emerged into the group of other students making their way to the boats. Standing at least 7 feet tall at the edge of the crowd was a giant bearded man.

"Oi! Harry!" he called out. Harry ran out through the crowd toward the half giant.

"Hello Hagrid!" Harry said happily.

"Ah, and these must be the 'transfer students'" he said.

Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto looked at each other. Did he know?

Hagrid leaned over and whispered to them "It's okay, all the teachers were informed."

They let out a sigh of relief.

"Well, you had best be going now, you don't want to miss the feast." Hagrid said

At the word feast Naruto got excited. I missed his ramen and he thought he would go a year without having any. So they quickly jumped into one of the boats and set off across the lake. It was dark and foggy out but as they got closer, they soon saw what would be their home for the next year; Hogwarts. Naruto and Sakura's eyes lit up and even Sasuke had to smirk when they saw the castle. After all, compared to the tiny buildings in Konoha thins thing was HUGE. Heck, compared to any building this was HUGE.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

If it weren't for Harry and his friends, Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto would have defiantly got lost. With the moving staircases and secret passage ways, it was all just a big maze! Thankfully, they made it to the doors leading into the great hall with out losing anyone. Although they came pretty close when Naruto almost got stuck in the staircases, but he made back. They were now walking up the non-moving stairs toward the great hall. They stopped at the doors, waiting for Prof. McGonagall to let them in. A blonde Boy, with his hair slicked back and two fat boys behind him stepped in front of the 'transfer students'

"Hello, I'm Draco Malfoy." He said with an evil smile

**YA! ANOTHER CHAPPIE DONE! .**


	4. The feast

A/N: Thanks ofr the reviews

**A/N: Thanks ofr the reviews! I really appreciate it! Check out my others stories if you like this one! Oh, and this is dedicated to InnerCherry, who was nice enough to dedicate a chapter of her story to me. Check out her story it is awesome! LUV IT! **

**Disclaimer: sticks out tongue NO!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Hello, I'm Draco Malfoy." He said with a sinister smile, holding out his hand. He looked over at Harry and his friends. "I suggest you stay away from Potter and his friends, there nothing but losers."

"Leave them alone Malfoy." Harry said in an angry tone.

"What's the matter Potter?" he said walking toward him. "Are you afraid of me?"

Sasuke appeared in between the two boys, staring at Malfoy, giving him the infamous Uchiha death glare. "But we're not." He said, his voice cold.

Malfoy stumbled back.

"Besides, we're not interested." Naruto said. He hated people like this.

"Malfoy got himself together, brushing off his cloak like some big shot. He looked at Sakura.

**IS THAT PUNK CHECKING ME OUT?!** Inner Sakura screamed

"Too bad, you're kind of cute." Malfoy said with a sinister smile.

Sakura popped an anime vein before preparing to kick his butt, thankfully she didn't have to because, not wanting to get hit, Malfoy ran behind one of his goons.

"Who's afraid now?" Naruto asked

"There's something weird about you transfer students. I'm going to find out!" Malfoy yelled making a complete fool of himself.

Prof. McGonagall walked through the doors to the great hall and stood infront of the students.

"You may enter now." She said and stepped aside, letting the eager children through the doors. They filed through quickly, taking in the floating candles, the charmed ceiling showing a night sky, the food, the decorations. Naruto, Sakura and even Sasuke were amazed. They quickly sat down with Harry.

"Attention please!" Dumbledore called. Every one was immediately silent, starring at the headmaster.

"Welcome! To a new year at Hogwarts! First off I would like to welcome Our newest Defense against the Dark Arts Professor, Kakashi Hatake." Dumbledore gestured toward Kakashi. Who stood up and just flashed his usual peace sign. Lucky him, he got to keep his regular clothes. "And our transfer students. Who came a long way to be here, Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno and Naruto Uzumaki." He gestured toward them. They stood up slowly, it was kind of uncomfortable. SAsuke didn't really care, Sakura was slowly waving and Naruto just had his big sheepish grin on. The rest of the ceremony was pretty uneventful. They did the house placements for the first years and Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto. They were all placed in Gryffindor so they could protect Harry better, although the hat did mutter something about SAsuke would have been perfect for Slitheren but of course Sasuke replied by whispering "shut up!"

But any way, they just had to get that out of the way.\

"And now, let the feast begin!" With a wave of his hand, Dumbledore made a massive amount of food appear on each table.

"Wow!" Sakura exclaimed

"Awsome!" Naruto exclaimed digging into the food.

"Hn." Sasuke reached over and grabbed a tomato. (don't hide it Sasuke, we know you love tomatoes).

Harry and Ron introduced them to all of their friends. Everyone in Gryffindor seemed like such nice people. They all said hello, although it was kind of annoying after they ad to answer the same questions over and over and over and over x 100 again.

It was kind of funny when they met Fred and George though. It went something like this:

Naruto pinched George.

George: Ow! What was that for!

Naruto: Well, you guys are twins. I wanted to see if he'd hurt too if you felt pain.

Fred: Actually I did feel a bit of a pinch.

George: Well maybe that's because of the rash you've got

Fred covered his mouth.

Fred: I told you not to talk about that.

George: Don't blame me! It was an accident!

Naruto went back to his seat.

Sasuke: Nice going dobe.

Naruto: Well I've always been wondering what would happen!!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

As everyone was coming put of the hall on their way to their to their dorms, Prof. McGonagall stopped the three genin.

"Prof. Dumbledore would like to see you." She said

"Sure," Sasuke said.

They followed her through the maze of a castle to Dumbledore's office. They climbed up the secret stair case and entered to see Kakashi was already there too.

"Ah, yes. Thank you Prof. McGonagall you can go." Dumbledore excused her. She left the room.

"So what's this all about?" Sasuke asked

"Oh nothing at all. I just wanted to thank you for coming here to help us, and to tell you a bit more about the mission." He said

"What more?" Sakuira asked

"Well, for one thing I want you to keep a very close eye on Harry. You'd be surprised of how any times he's gotten himself in trouble by wandering off in the wrong direction." He laughed to himself. He looked at a picture on his desk and sighed. "You know, it's a real shame about Sarutobi."

"You knew the old man?" Naruto asked

"Knew him? Oh we were great friends. I would pop in from time to time and visit him and his students." He should them a picture of Him Sarutobi, Tsunade, Jiriya and Orochimaru. "He trusted me with anything." He looked over at Naruto and winked as he said "anything"

Naruto stood shocked for a second. Did he know?

"That's all for now." Dumbledore dismissed them. Naruto still stood there.

"Hey Naruto, are you coming?" Sakura asked

"Um…. You guys go ahead without me." He said.

Sasuke shrugged and the to walked off.

"What is it Naruto?" Dumbledore asked.

"Naruto looked at him for a few seconds

"If I said that I know this old fox and I know him really well, would you know what I was talking about?" Naruto asked

Dumbledore leaned over.

'Like I said, He trusted me with anything"  he said.


	5. Grims, Nightmares and Secrets

A/N: thnx for the reviews guys

**A/N: thnx for the reviews guys! YA! 8D Oh and no, in the last chapter Dumbledore was not hitting on Naruto when he winked at him…..just in case you're wondering.**

**Disclaimer: i no own**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The last place Naruto wanted to end up was back at a school. Although, this case was sort of different. The stuff they taught here was pretty interesting. For example, right now he was in Madam…what's her face's class. You know that chick with the huge glasses and the crystal balls. Ya, they were in her class right now. She was currently telling everyone about the spirits, and the forces of the universe, blah blah blah.

"Now, I want you to look into your partners cup and read it." She said.

Naruto and Sasuke were pairred up, then there was Hermoine and Sakura, and Ron and Harry.

Ron took Harry's cup. "Let me guess, it's the grim." Harry said sarcasticly.

Ron starred at it. "Actually……no. This is the sign of Luck." He said.

"Well that's a twist". Harry said.

Hermoine looked into Sakura's cup. She starred with wide eyes. "Sakura……… you have the grim." She said,

"So do I and Naruto." Sasuke said.

Mme what's her face, came running over to look at the transfer students. She looked as if she was going to have a heart attack. "N-never has there been three grims in one year. This is bad." She said. Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto exchanged a glance. They didn't seem to care. A life threatening situation for these people would be easy to get out of for them.

"You guys had better be careful." Hermoine said as they left the classroom

"Tch, It won't be a problem." Sasuke said.

"Ya, don't worry about us." Naruto smiled.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The night was still and everything seemd at peace. The moon's rays shinning through into the boys's room at the Gryfindor tower. A soft breaze moved the curtains back and forth. Yes, everything was at peace on this beautiful night. No, not everything. In his bed, lay a tossing and turning raven haired Uchiha. He moaned and turned in his bed. He was whispering in his sleep, "Itachi, don't. Mother, Father. Don't do it Itachi.". Harry was woken up by these sounds. After all, he was no heavy sleeper. He reached over on his night table and put on his glasses and sat up on his bed. He looked over at the bed next to his where the young Uchiha lay. They had been at the school for about a month now and he had come to know Sasuke as a cool and sort of dark guy. He didn't think he was the kind of guy to have nightmares. But then he looked closer. Some sort of Mark on his neck was glowing. He walked over to Naruto's bed and shook him awake.

"Ugh, What is it?' Naruto asked half asleep and kind of irritated.

"Something is wrong with Sasuke." Harry said.

At the sound of this, Naruto woke up and sat up in his bed. He got up and walked over to him. When he saw the glowing mark on Sasuke's neck, Naruto cursed something in Japanese under his breathe then looked up at Harry.

"Can you go get Sakura?" he asked.

"Sure." Harry said and left the room, and came back, two minutes later with a sleepy Sakura.

"What's going on?" she yawned.

"It's Sasuke. He keeps muttering something about Itachi and the curse mark is glowing." Naruto said.

Sakura's eyes widened. She quickly walked over and sat next to Sasuke on his bed. She felt his forhead. He was hot and sweaty. She looked at his curse mark.

"I'm no expert, but He's probably having a nightmare. It has to be pretty bad to activate the curse mark." She said. Sakura put her hand on his shoulder and gently shook him.

"Sasuke, Sasuke, wake up." She whispered gently.

Sasuke sat up and looked around, panting and sweating.

"Sasuke, calm down. It was just a nightmare." She said

Sasuke sat there, panting. The tiniest hint of a tear in his eye. "Itachi." He whispered.

"It's okay. Just a nightmare" She said. Sakura was worried. Sasuke never got like this.

"No. It wasn't a nightmare. It was real." Sasuke said in a state of fear.

"You're okay. Now go back to sleep." She said gently.

Sasuke nodded and slowly laid his head back down and closed his eyes. Sakura stood up and sighed.

"He's fine. I'm going back to bed." She said and walked out the door.

Naruto walked back to his own bed and sat down. Harry looked really confused.

"What was that all about?' he asked

"It's a long story. But it's also something private to him so he probably wouldn't want me to tell you. All I can say is that Itachi is his brother." Naruto laid down and closed his eyes.

"Okay." Harry said and fell back asleep as well.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

October 8th. That was the date. Two days away from October 10th. Naruto's birthday was two days away. Not that any one knew. No one was allowed to know. On that day Naruto would just sit in his apartment with a single cupcake and a candle, quietly singing happy birthday to himself. But he didn't even have time for that. He had a mission to carry out and he was determined to complete it. He had to stay with Harry and that was what he was doing. He, Sasuke and Sakura were currently in class with him. Snape came bursting through the doors and he paced up to the front of the class. He spun around, silencing the students.

"Turn to page 396." He said.

No one was about to disobey him. He was too scary.

"I shall be filling in today." He said. "Now can anyone besides Granger tell me what you were discussing last?"

No one raised there hand. It wasn't that they didn't know, it's just that…….Snape is scary! Of course Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto didn't think so. They just didn't care about this stuff. Although, it got Naruto's attention when he heard this sentence.

"Alright, Hermione?" Snape asked

"We were talking about Biju." She said.

Naruto felt a twist in his stomache.

"Right." Snape turned to the chalk board. "Your teacher said that today, you were to talk about Jinchuriki"

Naruto's eyes widened. The knot in his stomach worsened.

"Jinchuriki, are also called human sacrifices. The people in this remote land would sometimes suppress the powers of these creatures and seal them into humans. These people are called, Jinchuriki. They are shunned from society and mistreated by the people around them because they believe that they are vile and monsterous people." Snape walked over to a box. "In this box is a charmed stone that gives away any sign of a Biju in a human. Usually any birthmarks on the body will become more pronounced and their eyes will change colour, teeth may also grown into fangs." Snape was about to open the box to show them what it looked like.

Naruto paniced. If he was around when that box was open, there goes the secret that the forth hokage tried so hard to be kept. His friends would hate him, he would be even more lonely than he already was. His pulse quickened and he began to sweat. He felt dizzy. He had to get out of there. Seconds before Snape opened the box, Naruto raised his hand.

"What is it?" Snape asked.

"I'm not feeling very good. May I go to the washroom?" Naruto asked.

The second Snape nodded his head, Naruto booked it out of there. He ran down the halls and into the boy's bathroom. He leaned over the faucet and splashed cold water on his face to cool him down.

"Man, that was close." He whispered

About three hours later when classes were over, Naruto was called to Dumbledore's office. He had a feeling what this was about. He knocked on the door.

"Come in!"

Naruto slowly opened the door and walked in. Kakashi was in there too.

"What happened in class today?" Kakashi asked. "Prof. Snape said that you ran out in a panic." He sounded kind of worried.

"I'm sorry Kakashi sensei, but I had to get out of there." Naruto said.

"Why?" he asked.

Naruto sighed. "They were talking about Jinchuriki. And then He had this box and he said that inside there was this special rock that gives away any signs of a Biju in a human. He was going to open it. I paniced. I had top get out." Naruto stuttered

Kakashi put a hand on Naruto's shoulder. "It's okay. You did what you had to do."

Naruto looked at the floor. "It's not fair. Why does everyone hate us so much? They act like it's my fault the village was almost destroyed." He started to cry.

"It's not your fault Naruto. It wasn't you, it was the Kyuubi. They just……. They don't understand. Any way, don't worry about it, okay?" He smiled at him.

Naruto nodded his head.

"Good, now go back to your dorm." Dumbledore dismissed him.

Naruto hurried out the door. He was glad to get that out of the way. But what he didn't know was that things were just about to get worse for his secret…..

Draco Malfoy was listening on the other side of the door….

He heard the whole thing.


	6. An even worse secret revealed

A/N: ohhh

**A/N: ohhh!! I left you with a cliff hangie last time. WARNING: THIS CHAPTER MAY BE A TEAR JERKER. D8**

**Disclaimer: not saying it again…**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto woke up when he was attacked by three pillows.

"Ahhh! Hey! What are you doing?" he asked

"Dobe, we're going to Harry's Quiditch match today remember?" Sasuke said hitting him again

"Well you guys didn't have to gang up on me!" he laughed

"We tried everything. You are really hard to get up sometimes." Ron said

"Now get up before we are forced to beat you with pillows again." Harry laughed

"Okay, okay! I'm getting up!" Naruto said.

Naruto quickly ran out of bed before he was attacked again.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It wasn't the best day for Quiditch. The sky was kind of grey and an October chill lingered in the air. But that didn't stop the fans from cheering on their house team. It was Slytherin against Gryffindor. Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura were with Ron and Hermione trying to figure out what the hell was going on.

"This is confusing. So the seeker tries to get the big ball into the three hoops?" Naruto asked

"No. The seeker tries to get the golden snitch. That's what Harry does." Hermoine explained

"I thought that was the keeper." Naruto said

"No, the keeper stops the other team from scoring in their hoops." Hermoine stated

"Okay, do you know what? I give up. This is too confusing." He said.

A loud voice came onto the speakers. "And look! Harry Potter has caught the golden snitch! Gryffindor wins!"

"Even though it was kind on confusing, that was pretty cool game." Sakura said as they walked out of the bleachers

"Hey, Harry! Great job!" Naruto called as they saw him come out of the tunnel.

"Thanks." He smiled.

"I say we go to Hogsmade for some sweets!" Ron said

"Ehh, I don't like sweets." Sasuke said

"Then we'll just get you a tomato." Naruto grinned and walked into the hall of the school. He stopped dead in his tracks.

"Hey, Naruto, what's the matter?" Sasuke asked. Everyone else stopped also, to look at the terrible sight before them.

There were posters everywhere. All over the walls, on the ceiling, doors, everywhere. Some said different things, but they all meant the same thing.

"Naruto Uzumaki is the Kyuubi."

"Naruto is a monster."

"The blonde haired Jinchuriki of Gryffindor."

"Demon Fox boy."

"The freak who destroyed his own home."

They all had text book pictures of the kyuubi and pictures of Naruto.

"W-who did this?" Hermoine asked

Malfoy walked into the corridor laughing with his friends.

"I have a hunch." Sasuke said, storming over there with an equally pissed Sakura. Naruto just ran back to the tower.

"Naruto!" Hermoine called after him. But he ran to fast, and was too far away to hear.

"Oh, hello. You like what I've done with the place?" Malfoy asked.

"WHY YOU!" Sakura punched him and he fell back knocking over Crab and Goyle too.

"HOW COULD YOU SPREAD SUCH RUBBISH!" Harry yelled him.

"You're lucky all she did was punch you!" Sasuke yelled.

"If I ever get my hands on you again I'll do more!" Sakura lunged at him but was stopped when Kakashi stepped in the way.

"That's enough you guys." He said then turned around to face Malfoy. He was quivering behind his fat friends. "And you," Malfoy looked up. "You are in for some big trouble."

Malfoy got up and ran away.

Everyone looked around at the awful posters.

"Where did Naruto go?" Kakashi asked

"He ran off." Hermoine said.

Sasuke and Sakura exchanged a glance. "We'd better go talk to him." Sakura said.

"We'll come too." Harry said

"No, you'd better leave this to us." Sasuke said and ran off with Sakura.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto sat on the windowsill in his bedroom crying.

"_I can't believe this"_ He thought. "_Know everyone is going to hate me. I'm going to be lonely again. Who did he find out? Who could he do this?"_

Just then he heard two people run up the stairs and threw the door.

"Naruto!" Sakura called.

"What do you want?' he asked sounding really miserable.

"Are you okay?" she asked

"What do you think!" he half yelled.

"Don't listen to Malfoy. We gave him such a bad scare that he won't be wanting to come around us for months. He's probably going to get a really bad punishment for what he did. Serves him right for spreading such terrible lies." Sasuke said

Naruto still hadn't stopped crying.

"Naruto?" Sakura said

"Sakura…….Sasuke. Do you know what the date was when the Kyuubi attacked Konoha?" Naruto asked, still crying.

"October 10th why?" Sakura answered.

"Do you know when my birthday is?" he asked

Sasuke and Sakura exchanged a glance. "N-no." Sakura said.

Naruto took in a deep breathe, which was hard considering he had been crying so much. "October 10th." He said burying his head in his folded knees.

Sasuke and Sakura were shocked to the very core.

"It can't be true." Sakura gasped.

"IT MAKES PERFECT SENSE DOESN'T IT? WHERE DO YOU THINK I GET ALL THIS CHAKRA FROM? WHY DO YOU THINK ALL THE VILLAGERS HATE ME? WHY DID I RUN OUT OF THE CLASSROOM BEFORE SNAPE OPENED THAT BOX? IT'S ALL BECAUSE OF THIS DAMN FOX! I'M JUST LIKE GAARA! A JINCHURIKI! SHUNNED AND OUTCASTED BECAUSE OF WHAT'S INSIDE OF ME!" Naruto screamed at them. It was hard for them not to believe him now. His eyes were red, the whisker marks on his cheeks were more pronounced and his teeth grew into fangs.

"N-naruto." Sakura whispered taking a step back from him.

"What? Are you afraid of me too? Do you hate me now? Just go if you hate me so much! Leave me alone!" Naruto yelled burying his head back into his knees.

"Alright, listen Naruto. We are not like them! We aren't going to hate you just because you are a jinchurik!. We were you friends before we knew, and we will be your friends now! And if you still think we are going to hate you than you are the dumbest person in the world!" Sasuke almost shouted at him.

Naruto sat there for a few seconds, his head still in his knees.

"Really?' he asked

"Yeah." Sakura said.

"Thanks guys." He said almost smiling.

"No problem. Now let's go back down." Sasuke said.

"I'm not ready to go back down. You guys go ahead with out me." He said quietly.

"Okay. See you later." Sakura said

"Bye." Sasuke said and they both left.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto hadn't come down from the tower all night. He didn't really talk either. But the next morning Sasuke had finally convinced him to at least come down to the common room. Naruto was still a bit iffy about going down but he figured he might as well suck it up like he had been doing for the last 13 years of his life. So he got dressed and went down. He hesitantly came out of the stair well, looking down so he wouldn't meet eyes with anyone. But when he looked up, he was absolutely shocked.

"Happy 13th Birthday, Naruto!"

**Ya!! That was soo cute in my opinion. You like? Tell me!**


	7. Surprise!

A/N: I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while

**A/N: I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. It's been a busy week because I was in my school's Talent show. Yeah me!**

**Disclamier: same as last chappie**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The whole Gryffindor common room was decorated. It wasn't anything big. Just a few balloons here and there and the coffee table had a birthday cake on it. All of his friends were holding up a banner that said "Happy 13th birthday Naruto." on it. Naruto stood frozen in the stairway.

"W-what is this?' he asked

"What does it look like, dobe." Sasuke smirked.

"We thought this would cheer you up." Sakura smiled.

"You haven't come down from your room since yesterday." Ron said

"Sakura and Sasuke told us that your birthday was today." Harry said.

"Now hurry up and get down here Uzumaki, we want some of that cake!" Fred and George literally picked him up off the stairs and brought him down.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It was a great party. Everyone had a great time. Of course Fred and George kept complaining that they wanted cake so they quickly had some of that.

"Wow, this is really good. How made it?" Naruto asked.

"Who did make it?" Harry asked.

Nevel hesitantly raised his hand.

"Nevel!" Everyone exclaimed.

"I didn't know that you could cook!" Ron exclaimed

"I never really thought it was important." He said

"This tastes like the cake mum makes." Fred said

"Sirius told my that me mom was a good cook." Harry said. (A/N: Yeah when I first wrote that and posted it, it said "me mom" Opps! Everyone makes mistakes. Ehehe I made Harry sound like a Pirate!)

"You still keep in touch with him?" Hermione asked

"Yeah. But he can't tell me where he is right now." Harry said. He looked over at Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura.

"Do you guys miss your parents?" he asked.

"A bit. Although sometimes I do right them letters from here and tell them about stuff." Sakura said.

"What about you Naruto?" Ron asked

Naruto sighed. "I can't miss what I never knew."

The Wizards looked at him.

"Yeah I'm an orphan too." He said

"Who took you in?" Hermione asked, the life of this kid just got more depressing every time they asked about himself.

"No one. I lived in an orphanage until I was 6. Then I lived in the apartment I live in back home." He said.

"What about you Sasuke?" Harry asked.

Sasuke looked away. "I don't want to talk about it." He said in that all too familiar tone of voice.

"Oh, sorry." Harry said.

_BOOM!_

The room shook violently for a few seconds; sending tiny crumbs of the ceiling into theier hair and causing the fire to flicker.

"Woah! What was that?" Ron exclaimed.

The three genin were the first to react and ran over to the window, peering out the stain glass.

Heading toward the school was 50 monsters. All ugly and stupid, falling over themselves as if they were wind up toy soldiers. The ninjas exchanged a glance and a nod.

"I guess this is where we come in." Naruto said.

They turned to the Gryffindors.

"Stay here until a teacher says it's safe." Sasuke said.

"What? Why are you going?" George asked.

Sasuke turned on his sharingan which started all wizards present. The red eyes giving them a death glare.

"Because this is why we're here." He said in a dark tone.

They ran out the door so fast that the wizards barely noticed them move.

**OMG. I know this chapter was really rushed but on top of the talent show this week I also have writers block. Any suggestions would be helpful 8D!**


	8. The scar

A/N: Woohoo

**A/N: Woohoo! Update time! Okay, so I'm not to great at writing fighting scenes but I'll do my best. Bare with me people! 8D**

**Disclaimer: When Kakashi is on time I will own Naruto…which means NEVER!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The young shinobi stood in front of the band of monsters.

"State your business." Sasuke said showing no fear.

"EHEHE KILL….K-KILL." One of the monsters said as if he was on dope or something.

"Naruto, you get the left side, Sakura get the right. I'll get the middle." He said

"Be carefull guys." Sakura said drawing out her kunai.

"This should be fun." Naruto grinned, he crossed his fingers into a cross. "Shadow clone jutsu!" 4 more Narutos appeared.

"Now, who's going to make the first move?" Sasuke asked the creatures

"Arrgggg!!" a few of them charged. One from Sasuke's part and two from Naruto's. Sasuke merely stepped aside, Naruto jumped over the two with ease.

"I guess they are." Naruto said. He took out 2 shurikan in each hand, and threw

them at 4 trolls, striking them in the heads. He then charged in pulling some crazy taijutsu on their butts.

Sasuke was easily getting through his section, using his sharingan to easily make his way through. One of the creatures didn't seem as dumb as the rest and tried to get him from the back but Sasuke flipped over him sending a kunai into his back. Piece of cake.

Sakura was having a bit of a harder time then the boys. Her reflexes weren't as fast as them so she was being more careful. She quickly dodged a punch from a creature and while she was ducking, she uppercut it in the stomache sending it flying back. A troll snuck up from behind her and stuck something onto her upper arm, a burst of light came from what it had put on her. She whimpered and clutched it, red seeped through her fingers. Right after it touched her, Kakashi appeared and sent it flying into the air.

"Took you long enough sensei!" Naruto called from where he was kicking an enemy in the head, breaking it's neck. Once it fell to the ground, he stopped and looked around. It was over. He released his clones, making them disappear. Sasuke and Naruto ran over to Kakashi and Sakura.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto shouted. As they came closer they could see the blood spilling down her arm.

"Are you okay?" Sasuke asked with a hint of conceren in his voice. It looked pretty bad and she was losing a lot of blood which made even him worry.

"Y-yeah. I'm fine. It just stings a bit." She smiled, trying to hide the real pain.

"Here, let me see." Kakashi said gently holding her arm. Sakura removed her hand. The scar ………was shaped like a lightening bolt.

"Hey, doesn't Harry have a scar like that on his forehead?' Naruto asked.

"Yeah, but why did that thing give it to Sakura?" Sasuke asked

Sakura stiffened. She wasn't ready to tell them. Not yet. Kakashi glanced over at her. He was the only other one there who knew. He also knew that Sakura was pretty sensitive about it. He had better hold off.

"That's not the important thing at the moment. For now, we had better get back inside. I have a feeling that we have a lot of explaining to do for those who watched that. And we he had better get someone to look at that scar." He said, walking back towards the castle.

"Okay." Naruto sighed. The three genin followed their sensei inside. Sakura reached into her medicine pack and took out some bandages for her arm. She was having a hard time getting it around the right way. She kept dropping it because she could only use one arm. Sasuke saw this and reached over, taking the bandages out of her hand and started to wrap it for her.

"You looked like you needed some help, and I owe you from when you calmed me down after that nightmare." He said, tying off the bandage.

"Thanks Sasuke-kun." She smiled.

They walked into the hallway and were immediately greeted by a swarm of young wizards that would not shut up.

"That was amazing!"

"How did you do that?!"

"Who are you people?"

"Like who are you REALLY?" (that kid sounds like on of the british twins on the suit life of Zack and Cody, Lolz!)

"You're obviously not wizards."

Like I said. They would not shut up, until Dumbledore came along.

"Students! Please go back to your dormitories until further notice. We are obviously in danger so I will here no objections, am I clear?" he asked. Of course, they knew better then not to disobey the headmaster and went strait back to their rooms.

Dumbledore then turned to the shinobi. "Thank you very much for you help." He turned around and was about to walk away, but turned to them again. "Oh and I think we had better give them an explanation." He smiled.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The next morning , in the great hall at breakfast, the shinobi stood before the school. Everyone was silent, starring at them. At first no one recognized them because they weren't wearing the school uniform. They were back to wearing their regular clothes.

And let me say that they were more than happy to ditch those robes.

"Students, I believe our transfers and our new teacher would like to say something." Dumbledore, said, hushing the few students who were still chatting.

"Thank you." Kakashi started. "Well, as many of you have guess, we are not wizards. We are Shinobi who come from a continent near Japan. We have been assigned to protect this school until told safe by your headmaster." Kakashi explained.

There was a soft murmur of surprised students.

"We would also like to say that if another army of creatures tries to attack, you are to stay in your dormitories until told other wise. If you interfere, it may be your life that's taken. That's all." Kakashi said.

The soft murmur grew into an uproar. Things are about to get dangerous.

**laughs evilily Mwa hahaha! Cliffie! Why did they want Sakura? What does this mean? Does she have some sort of secret power? What is voldemort's next move? I know, I am soooo evil! **


	9. Ball?

A/N: Thank for the reviews guys

**A/N: Thank for the reviews guys! Really appreciate it! 8D ILU ALL!**

**Disclamier: Once upon a time I did own Natruto…..then I woke up.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

No more homework. No more paying attention in class. No more hiding. This is what it meant now that the shinobi's secret was out. Even though the teachers knew that they were ninja on a mission, they had them do the assignments so as not to rouse suspicion. But not any more, and Naruto was more than relieved. We all know that he was never a book learner. They still had to carry out the mission though. So they would walk around with Harry and during class they would just hang outside the window, the door, or sit on the ceiling. Of course during the wizard's classes they would hide themselves so they wouldn't draw any attention. Usually when class was over they would just pop in out of no where and talk to Harry and his friends.

Everything had calmed down since the battle a few days ago. No one knew about Sakura's scar. It would probably scare the hell out of them. So it was a secret kept among the ninjas. Nothing else had changed much.

They had just come out of charms class, where they had made a close call of freaking the wizards out and bricks falling on the heads of students.

_Flashback_

The ceiling was really high in that room so the genin figured they could get away with sitting on the ceiling. It was a review and so the professor made them do the levitation technique. Of course, for the wizards, this was a piece of cake. The problem was that it was too easy, the wizards made the cinder blocks go very high (that's right, no more feathers! They can do cinder blocks….because I said so). Some of them went so high that they would have touched the ceiling. And that's where the problem was. Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto were on the ceiling. As they went higher, the wizards would have to look up to see the blocks, if they looked up, they would see three 12 year old kids standing on the ceiling. So, the shinobi had to quickly move out of the way and hide so they wouldn't freak anyone out and disrupt the lesson, not to mention the cinder blocks would come down onto the heads of their victims.

_End Flashback_

"That was a pretty close call." Naruto stated.

"No duh, Sherlock." Sakura said sarcastically.

"So what class is next?" Sasuke asked. Not that he really cared. He just wanted to back to the dorm.

"None, everyone is supposed to meet Professor McGonagall in the potions class." Harry said.

"Why?" Sakura asked

"The ball." Hermione said.

"Okay." Naruto said.

A little spark went off in Sasuke's mind. Although his inner screamed and put it out saying_ "Oh hell no! Absolutely not! That's crazy!"_. But as usual, he ignored his inner, stuffing it into a closet at the back of his mind (heh, poor inner sasuke). He made up his mind. He was going to do it. He just had no idea how.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The meeting was of the most boring things ever. Prof. McGonagall just talked about 'proper etiquette' and 'good behavior.". Basically she wanted them to hold their pinky up and sip tea……. Okay, no that's not what she said but you get the point.

Thankfully the meeting didn't last long. The genin and wizards quickly filed out, looking forward to the weekend and the ball on Sunday night. Even though they weren't students Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto were invited.

"Oh thank god! I thought that was going to last forever!" Naruto exclaimed as they headed toward their dorm.

"It was only 10 minutes.:" Sakura said

"Yeah but it was one of the most boring ten minutes of my life!" he replied.

"Well, it's over. Let it go." Sasuke said.

"Fine." Naruto sighed crossing his arms.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It was around 11:00 Friday night. It was supposed to be a beautiful and peaceful night…instead there was a thunderstorm. The trees thrashed from side to side, rain poured from the sky sounding like pebbles being thrown at the window, the wind howled and the thunder crashed and lighting split across the sky. It was a wonder how anyone got to sleep. But everyone eventually did. Although, on one of these nights, there is always that one person who can't sleep no matter how hard they tried. That person was Sasuke. He lay on his bed, staring at the ceiling. He looked over at Naruto's bed, who also lay awake.

"Hey, Naruto." Sasuke said a bit above a whisper.

"Huh? You awake too Sasuke." Naruto said

"Yeah. Any way, I wanted to asked you about something." He said.

"What?" Naruto asked

"Well, I'm thinking about asking Sakura to that ball thing." Sasuke said being careful not to make eye contact.

"TEME SAY WHAT!!" Naruto exclaimed before Sasuke rushed over at light speed, covering his mouth.

"Shhh! Not so loud, dobe!" He whispered moving his hand. "Let's go down to the common room."

Naruto followed Sasuke down the stairs. Sasuke sat down next to the fireplace. He saw that the fire was out so he used a tiny and controlled fire ball jutsu to light it, then started pocking it with the metal stick. Naruto sat down next to him.

"I don't know. I just feel like I need to ask her." Sasuke said almost as if he was on another planet in his mind.

"Do you like her?" Naruto asked. Naruto was glad that he didn't like like Sakura any more, only like a sister or this would be really uncomfortable.

"I…… I think I do." Sasuke said

"What do you mean think?" Naruto asked

"I don't know. I never really liked her like I do now. I just thought she was another annoying fangirl but that's changed." He said

"Then tell her." Naruto said

"What?" Sauskre asked as if he was insane

"Listen, you know she likes you too. There is no reason she would say no. Just tell her, unless the great Uchiha is scared." Naruto taunted

"Ugh, what am I doing asking you for advise?" Sasuke said, turning back to the fire.

Naruto got up and walked to the staircase. "You know I'm right." He said as he disappeared into the dark staircase.

Sasuke sat at the fire place, still poking the flames. He then got up and walked back up to his room. If you looked back at the place he was sitting, he had written "Sakura" with ashes. The wind blew in from a window accidentally left open, blowing the ashes away.


	10. Asking the question

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while D8

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while D8. But I had an inspriration for another story! I hope you check it out! It's called "the love that will sacrifice". It's NaruHina SasuSaku! Yaz!**

**Disclaimer: I once owned Naruto, then Charlie the unicorn's friends brought me to Candy Mountain!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It was a cold November morning. It was Saturday and no one had classes so every one went outside. A fresh blanket of snow fell last night, and the students were eager to play in it. This weather kind of reminded the three shinobi of their mission in the land of snow. Ah good times….. for the most part.

"So what are we going to do?" Ron asked

"I don't know. Maybe we should go over to……..I have no clue." Harry sighed.

"Hey teme, you wanna get some training done?" Naruto asked

"Nah, How about later." Sasuke said

"Fine, but what will we do in the mean time?" Naruto asked

"Hey don't you guys have some big test or something on Monday?" Sasuke asked

"BLOODY HELL WE DO!" Ron exclaimed

"We better get going." Harry said.

"Okay, Naruto you go with them." Sasuke said

"Why me?" Naruto whinned

"Because." Sasuke quickly jerked his head toward Sakura who wasn't paying the tiniest bit of attention.

"Ohhhhhhh…riiiiigght." Naruto said. "Okay, I'll go with them. Have fun!"

"Hm? Where are they going?" Sakura asked.

"They're going to go study for some test on Monday. Naruto's going with them." Sasuke said

"Oh-okay." Sakura said, slightly blushing and turning away so he wouldn't see.

They walked in silence for a bit, the only sound was their feet on the snow. They wandered over near the edge of the forest where you could see the haunted shack, and stopped to look at it.

"Sooo…." Sasuke started.

"**You're an Uchiha damn it! Pull yourself together!"** Inner Sasuke shouted

"What?" Sakura asked

"I just wanted to know…."

"If I want to get closer to the haunted shack? Sure!" Sakura exclaimed. Sasuke was confused, she never acted THIS odd. It was almost as if she new what was comeing and was to shy.

" **WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT! HE WAS JUST ABOUT TO ASK YOU SOMETHING!" ** Inner Sakura screamed

"Come on! I really want to see it!" Sakura said, running toward the fence. Something went off in Sasuke's mind. Something wasn't right. He heard something rumbling then realized what it was. They were on a hill, and it snowed last night, and there was a rumbling noise. That could only mean one thing.

"Sakura watch out!" Sasuke yelled, pushing her out of the way before a huge pile of snow tumbled and crashed onto him, sliding him down the hill.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura exclaimed, watching her team-mate get swept away and buried under the snow. She ran over to the bottom of the hill, and started digging.

"Sasuke! Sasuke-kun! Can you hear me?! Where are you!" She panicked. She felt something at her finger tips as she dug. Black hair. She dug a hole around him and pulled him out. She then wrapped her arms around him, trying to warm him up. He was shivering.

"Sasuke-kun! Are you okay?" she asked, rubbing his arms to warm him.

"Y-yeah.' he shivered.

"I'm so sorry! This is all my fault! I should have never-"

"No it's okay, I'm fine." He said, his teeth shattering. "I guess this would be the right time to ask if you wanted to go to that ball thing with me?" Sasuke asked

Sakura sat shocked for a second or two….but quickly snapped out of it and gave Sasuke and bigger hug, knocking both of them down into the snow. She sat up, laughing.

"Of course I'll go!" She smiled.

Sasuke stood up and help Sakura stand also. They stood there for a few seconds just starring wide eyed at each other. They both slowly moved their heads in, closed their eyes and…….. it started to snow. They looked up and laughed. They then finished what they started and shared a small kiss. Though it didn't last long when our favorite orange clad ninja shouted from behind the trees.

"Get a room!" he shouted.

Sasuke and Sakura brook apart and glared daggers at him. They exchanged one glance before running after him.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It was one of the most nerve racking things he had ever waited for. Sasuke stood in front of the mirror in the boy's room and fixed up his suit. It was black, with a navy blue. He was glad none of the fangirls back home saw him. They would have trampled him. Although he did hear that a lot of the girls here liked him. Just what he needed. More fangirls. He checked to make sure that he had his shurican holster just in case and walked down to the common room.

"Hey teme. You ready?" Naruto asked. He was also wearing a black suit, but his had an orange tie.

"Hn."

"Okay then let's go." Naruto said.

They were meeting Sakura at the ball because the took so long to get ready. Poor Naruto didn't have a date. No that he minded. He was used to it. Once they got to the ball they found Harry and waited at the steps. After 5 minutes of waiting, Sakura finally came down the stairs. She was wearing a pink, flowy, strapless dress that haad Sakura blossoms sewed into the bottom. Her hair was up in a high, short pony tail with a few lose strands at the side of her face. She walked down the stairs and met up with the boys.

"Wow, Sakura you look great." Sasuke complimented.

"Thank you. Oh and Naruto, I brought you something." Sakura said.

Naruto couldn't believe his eyes. But she was right there.

"Hinata-chan!"

**Yayz! I updated!**


	11. crashed ball

A/N: New chappie

**A/N: New chappie! Yayz! Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: no, I don't.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Hinata-chan!"

Hinata slowly made her way down the stairs, her face red from blushing. She was wearing a purple spaghetti strap dress that had one white stripe winding up the side.

"H-Hello N-Naruto-kun." She stuttered

"What are you doing here?" Naruto asked

"W-well…I-I ah….urm." she stuttered. Her blush grew.

Sakura walked over to Naruto and whispered to him.

"Ask her to dance!" she said then elbowed him and backed away, smiling innocently.

"Sure. You wanna dance?" Naruto asked

Hinata's face was now entirely red. She almost fainted but caught stopped herself just in time. Quite the improvement.

"O-of course." She said. Naruto took her by the hand and let her onto the dance floor.

"What was that?" Sasuke asked

"I had too! They're so cute!" Sakura said, satisfied with her work

"Soo….. you want to dance?" Sasuke asked, scared to make eye contact.

"What? The great Uchiha can take down countless enemies but he can't even ask his date to dance?" Sakura teased.

"Is that a yes?" Sasuke asked

"Come on." Sakura took Sasuke onto the dance floor.

In the middle of the beautifully decorated dance floor, one light was shining, followed my disco lights every where else. They walked into the middle and stood awkwardly for one second, but it didn't last long. The song "Your Guardian Angel by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus" Came on. Naruto took Hinata's hand and placed his arm around her waist. Hinata shakily put her hand on his shoulder and they slowly danced along with the music. Then finally Sasuke did the same. Sakura was still in shock. Here she was, with Sasuke. Not just with him, with him as his date. They were in the middle of a ball at a huge palace, dancing to one of her favorite songs. What Sasuke was thinking was a bit different. To him, this was the last thing he ever thought he would be doing. And yet it felt so right.

A crack of lightening lit up the ball room for a billionth of a second, followed by a deep roar of thunder. Sakura tensed her grip on Sasuke's shoulder.

"You okay?" Sasuke asked

"Yeah, I'm fine." She said. However her voice said different.

Another crack of lightening split across the sky. The rain pelted against the windows. Not like the last storm, when Sasuke had decided to ask Sakura. No, those were like pebbles. Now it was like boulders against the window. Sasuke noticed that Sakura was very uneasy. She kept glancing outside, at the raging storm. And she tensed when ever she saw lightening. The wind started to pick up outside.

Just then, Dumbledore came down the stairs. He clapped his hands twice and all the students eyes were on him.

"I am very sorry to interrupt but this is urgent. We need everyone to evacuate out of the ballroom and into the basement and safe areas." He said.

All the students were confused. Why did they need to evacuate? They got their answer when the glass windows shattered, sending wind and rain inside the ballroom. Outside, a tornado was coming their way. Some of the students started to panic. Naruto and Hinata ran over to Sasuke and Sakura, kakashi appeared with them too.

"We need to help evacuate everyone. Hinata, would you mind helping?" Kakashi asked

"N-no, not at all." She said.

"Okay, Hinata, Naruto you guys go get the right half, Sasuke and Sakura you get the left. I'll be leading everyone down with the teachers." Kakashi said.

"Got it." Said Sasuke, Naruto and Hinata. They all looked over at Sakura.

"Sakura? Are you okay?" Kakashi asked

Sakura just stared wide eyed at the tornado coming toward them. Her face was completely still, showing nothing but fear. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she collapsed. Sasuke caught her under the shoulders before she right the ground.

"Sakura!" he exclaimed

"What just happened?" naruto asked

"What does it look like, dobe?" Sasuke asked angrily

"Okay, new plan. I'll get the right side. Sasuke, you take Sakura down to shelter." Kakashi said.

"Okay." Sasuke picked Sakura up bridal style and ran out of the ball room. He flashed past the students, trying to get to shelter. He didn't know why he was running so fast, maybe it was the fact that Sakura had fainted out of no where, or maybe it's because he felt guilty. He remembered the way he used to treat her, saying not to show emoctions. Maybe that's why she didn't say anything. Either way, he wanted to ensure her safety. He ran and ran, until he finally came to the basement. He spotted Harry, Ron and Hermoine sitting on the floor in a corner. He dashed over to them.

"What happened?!" Harry asked

"She fainted when she saw the tornado." Sasuke said, looking for somewhere to put her down. The floor was fifthly, so obviously he wouldn't put her there. He held Sakura up while he took off his jacket and laid it down on the ground and laid Sakura on it. He sat beside her. Naruto and Hinata ran over to them.

"We're done. Is she okay?" Naruto asked

"Shhh….. she's waking up." Sasuke said.

Sakura's emerald eyes opened. She looked around.

"W-what happened?" she asked

"You passed out after you saw the tornado." Naruto said, also kneeling beside her.

Sakura sat up when she felt the room rumble and let out a small surprised squeak.

"Sakura, are you okay? I've never seen you so afraid of a storm." Sasuke said. And that's when it hit him. He had never seen what she was like during a storm.

"Why are you so afraid." Sasuke asked softly

Tears started to drip down her face.

"I promised I wouldn't cry. It can't cry." She said to herself. Another boom could be heard from above. Sakura gasped and clung to Sasuke. She buried her head into his chest and. It was awkward for a few seconds for Sasuke, but he eventually relaxed and realized that she needed him right now. He put a hand on her back and one on her head.

"It's okay. You don't have to tell me." He said softly

Sasuke put Sakura back down on his jacket to sleep.

"Man, it's dark in here." Naruto said.

Harry looked around.

"Well, there is some fire wood over here." He got up and picked up some of the firewood, and put it in a pile in the middle of them.

"Brilliant Harry. Except we don't have any matches or lighters." Hermione said sarcasticly

"Who needs a match? We have a human lighter right here." Naruto said looking at Sasuke

"Alright, fine. But stay back." Sasuke got up and everyone scooted away. He flashed through some hand seals.

"Fire Style! Fire ball jutsu!" Sasuke let out a very tiny and controlled flame. It's not like he was going to let out a huge fire indoors and underground. Lucky for them, they weren't far from another stair case that lead out side, so the smoke had somewhere to go. Some of the students were absolutely amazed and terrified when they saw fire coming out of the boy's mouth.

"How! Who did you do that?!" Ron asked

"Long story. Not really important." Sasuke said, sitting back down next to Sakura.

Just then, Ginny and some of her friends came over.

"We brought down some of the food from the ball if you guys want some." Ginny smiled.

"Sure. Come sit down." Harry said. The kids sat down with the group around the fire, and passed out some food.

"Hey, this is like our own little party." Naruto said.

Just then, Sakura woke up again.

"Hey Sakura-chan! Are you okay now?" Naruto asked

"Y-yeah. I'm okay. Thanks guys." She said. She then looked around at the fire, food and people. "I missed a lot didn't I?" she smiled

"Nah, You wants something to eat?" Harry asked.

"Sure! Thanks." She said, and took a piece of a bun.

They were stuck down there for a few more hours. But it was an enjoyable few hours. Some of the wizards told scary stories, both fictional and stuff that really happened. Sasuke found it weird that during these stories, Sakura didn't even jump or flinch but when she saw that tornado she passed out. Something was up, and he wanted to find out. After a few more hours had past, Kakashi walked over to their little group.

"We think the storm has past. Hinata could you check?" he asked

"S-sure." She stuttered. She put her hands together, and made her hand sign.

"Byakugan!" she said, the veins popped out around her eyes.

"Whoa! What is that!?" Harry exclaimed

"It's her bloodline trait." Sakura said.

"The storm has past. It's safe to go back up……oh no" She said. The shinobi and wizards looked at her oddly.

"Alright, everyone outside." Kakashi said, leading this wizards in the basement out side.

Sasuke put the fire out with his foot and picked up his suit jacket. Some of the wizards wondered how he did that without getting burnt but the left it out and walked up the staircase that lead outside. Naruto, Sakura Sasuke , Hinata, Ron Harry and Hermione came out first (not at once). They stood frozen in place as they looked around them.

Small parts of Hogwarts were destroyed.

**Cliffy! Mwa hah ha ha!! I hope you liked my little SasuSaku fluff. I couldn't help but squeeze NaruHina in there. Bai fow nao!**


	12. We want to know why

A/N: I'm sooo sorry it took sooo long 4 me to update

**A/N: I'm sooo sorry it took sooo long 4 me to update!**

**Disclaimer: same**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sasuke. Sakura and Naruto walked out first, followed by Hinata, Kakashi, Ron Hermoine and Harry. They stood in disbelief….. The Gryffindor tower was almost destroyed.

"Boody hell." Ron said

"Is that all?!" Harry asked almost like he was angry at Ron.

"Not to worry, Harry." Dumbledore started, appearing behind Harry. "The damage isn't to bad, but the Gryffindors will have to sleep in the great hall, until all the repairs are finished."

The Hogwarts students rushed back toward the school, but the shinobi stayed behind. Ssasuke walked over to Kakashi and Naruto.

"Do you feel it to?" Naruto asked

"Ya, some sort of dark aura. And another thing, it just snowed a few days ago. It's impossible for a tornado to start in this weather." Sasuke said

"I'm sure you boys have figured it out already, but this is no accident." Kakashi stated

"So who ever did this must have wanted the Gryffindors out of their tower. In other words he or she wanted Harry out." Naruto added.

"Not just Harry." Kakashi said

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked

"I think you should ask Sakura. It's about time she tell you." He said, and walked toward the castle as well.

Naruto and Sasuke exchanged a glance then looked at Sakura who was talking to Hinata. They walked over to the girls as a carriage pulled up by them.

"Th-this is my ride home. But I think I could help out after the accident." Hinata said

"No, it's okay, we've got everything under control here." Naruto smiled.

"O-okay." Hinata said. She was about to get in, but turned around and pecked Naruto on the check. They both turned red as tomatoes. Hinata quickly got into the carriage and closed the door, hiding herself.

"Oi, what happened here?" Asked the driver.

"It was the tornado." Sasuke said.

"What Tornado?" the driver asked

The shinobi exchanged a confused glance. Well, Sasuke and Sakura did, Naruto was still in shock.

"Anyway, we better get going missy." The driver said to Hinata.

"Okay, b-bye guys." Hinata said as the carriage took off.

Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto walked back to the castle as well. There was debris everywhere and fallen trees on the ground. Once they got into the castle, they saw shattered windows, broken bricks and what used to be the walls they went on. They made their way up to, once again, what used to be the Gryffindor tower. Well, for one thing, the roof of the bedroom was gone, luckily everyone's clothes were still there. They came back down to the common room and to the great hall. As everyone was setting up their sleeping bags, Sasuke, and Naruto talked about what Kakashi said. It was a good thing, said pink haired kunoichi was on the other side of the room.

"What do you think Kakashi-sensei means?" Naruto asked while unrolling his orange sleeping bag. Well, attempting to unroll it. He was having a bit of trouble.

"I don't know. This is all too weird." Sasuke said. He too was unrolling his blue sleeping bag . He looked over at Naruto, fighting with his sleeping bag and sweatdropped.

"Do you need help?" Sasuke asked. How can this kid take down guys his size and not be able to open a sleeping bag?

"Nah, I got!" Naruto said.

"Sure…"

"Shut it teme!"

"Oh come on. I leave you guys alone for 5 minutes and you're already fighting?" Sakura said, walking over to them.

"Um, yeah. We need to talk to you." Naruto said as we finally got his sleeping bag ready.

"Sure, what do you want to talk about?" Sakura asked

Sasuke looked around.

"Not here. Come with us." Sasuke said. They walked out of the Great hall and to the library. Even in the library, there wasn't enough privacy, so they went into the restricted section. Being Shinobi, they were allowed in. They sat down at a table. Sakura was staring to get worried. What was up with them?

"What do you guys want to say?" Sakura asked.

"We want to know what you're keeping from us. Why you got the same scar as Harry." Sasuke said.

Sakura stiffened. She was scared to tell them. What would they think of her? Naruto was able to confess to them about being a jinchuriki. Why couldn't she tell them about her secret?

"Okay, but it's a secret. You have to swear on your lives." Sakura said

"Of course." Sasuke said

"Well, the only people who know about this are Kakashi-sensei, the third hokage and my family. It's a long story that starts back when the Hidden leaf village was just founded…..

**MWA HA HA HA!! I'M SO EVIL! Cliff hangie! Did anyone notice that it only snowed a few days ago when the tornado hit? I'm sneaky! **


	13. Sakura's history lesson

A/N: I'm soo sorry I haven't updated in a while

**A/N: I'm soo sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've hit kind of a road block with this story. I know exactly what I want to happen later but I don't know how to get there. Plus Sakura's "new power" is starting to get tangled in it. On top of that, I just had dental surgery. It's not fun. Thankfully, now that I'm back I can try and get through this block!**

**Disclaimer: let me flip this coin and see if yes will come up….. it's a double sided NO coin! Opps!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Well, the only people who know about this are Kakashi-sensei, the third hokage and my family. It's a long story that starts back when the Hidden leaf village was just founded. The Haruno clan is one of the first clans to settle there after the Uchihas and the Senjus founded it. But they didn't know that we had our own powers. Time past and since my clan didn't use the power, out of fear, the later generations didn't even know about it. And so it was forgotten. The power is that we are able to create a different chakra nature element. It's called "Life element". There is a bunch of different ways to use it. Any way, my problem began when I had unknowingly used that element on a mission. The one to the land of waves." She turned to Sasuke and looked at him deep in the eyes. "Sasuke, you weren't put into a death like state. You really were dead." Sasuke stiffened. "I thought it was just a state too until Kakashi-sensei told me everything." She said

"Wait, how did Kakashi-sensei already know?" Naruto asked

"He was on the same team as my cousin, Rin Haruno. She figured it out when she was on a mission with him and their other team-mate Obito Uchiha. Obito was crushed by a bolder and Rin had some how kept him alive. But the bolder wouldn't budge and since Rin didn't know how to use it that much, Obito died. That's how Kakashi-sensei got his sharingan, before Obito died, he gave his good eye to him." Sakura explained

"But how come you fainted when you saw that tornado?" Sasuke asked

Sakura sighed. "Because. Rin was always very close to me, even though I was only 6 when she was around 23. One day when I was little, we were on vacation and there was a tornado. The thing was huge and Rin was blown away from us. I was so young and weak, I couldn't do anything. I watched her get blown away. We never heard from her again. I don't know, when I saw that tornado, it just reminded me of it." She said sadly

"Wow… no wonder that voldemort dude gave you that scar." Naruto said dumbly

Sasuke elbowed him in the chest.

"OW!"

Sakura giggled. "Well, it feels good to get that out. I'm going to bed."

"Good night Sakura!" Naruto walked out of the library. Sakura was about to walk away when Sasuke grabbed her wrist.

"Uh, Thanks for the whole, bringing me back to life thing." He said

"No problem." She smiled and walked out.

Sasuke left the library too. He went back to the Great Hall and lied down on his sleeping bag near Naruto and Harry, putting his arms up under his head. He lied there staring at the enchanted, star lit ceiling.

"Watcha thinking about?" Harry asked

"It doesn't make any sense. When Hinata left, the driver said that he didn't know anything about a tornado." Sasuke said

"Maybe he wasn't in the area." Naruto said.

"No. He couldn't have been that far away in the amount of time he came after the storm. Something's not right." Sasuke said.

"We'll figure it out later. Let's just go to sleep" Naruto said turning on his side and falling asleep.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Since the Gryffindors had taken over the great hall. The students had to eat other places. Their dorms (for the houses that still had one), what was left of the court yard, ect. Our favorite Shinobi and Wizards were eating in the library. Everything was pretty quiet… until Naruto came running in.

"Guys! Guys! Look at this!" he exclaimed

"What is it?' Sakura asked

"Read this newspaper article!" he said, slamming the paper onto the table.

For Naruto, this was shocking to the others. What was HE doing reading the newspaper? This must be big. They looked down at the paper. There was a tiny paragraph below a picture on the front page.

_Patrick Nosika and his son William are shown here building a snow man in the cold yet sunny weather yesterday. The beautiful day brought many locals out to enjoy the snow._

"Now read this!" Naruto pointed to another article on the next page

_Just when we thought there was some peace in the magical world, we receive news of a terrible disaster. Hogwarts was attacked last night. Professor Albus Dumbledore is not letting anything about the attack outside his office walls. Could this have something to do with "you know who?" Something tells me we'll find out soon._

"That's weird. How could they not know about the storm?" Sakura asked to no one in particular.

"I think the reporter is right. This does have something to do with Voldemort." Naruto said

"Yeah, remember that dark aura? He could have used some sort of spell." Sasuke said

"We'll have to look into that later." Kakashi appeared behind them. "We're going to go help fix the Gryffindor tower."

"Okay. See you guys later." Sakura said, as the three genin left the wizards in the library with Kakashi.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"The plan has is working my lord." Said a death eater, kneeling before Voldemort.

"Kukukukuku, excellent. With the combined power of Potter and that Haruno girl, I will be unstoppable."

"What do we do now?" asked another death eater.

"We give them false hope. Let them Relax. Then we strike"

**YAAA! Again, I'm sooo sorry I haven't updated in forever. Oh and Rin isn't really Sakura's cousin. I just though that would give it a twist. Hope you liked and I will try to update soon! I'm starting to get over my writers block. But if you have any suggestions, feel free to help me out. I'll give you a shout out in the next chapter! **


	14. Legend says

A/N: Well guys uit's summer 08

**A/N: Well guys uit's summer 08! Now that school is over, I'll be able to update more quickly. I've got some cool ideas for this chapter. Hope you like it1**

**Disclaimer: Naruto and Harry appear. Naruto walks up to the screen **

"**PirateQueen12 doesn't own my show or Harry's movies!" he says**

**Naruto come on! We're going to be late to meet everyone in the library!" Harry **

**Calls**

"**oh right!" they 'poof' away **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto and Harry ran over to the table everyone was meeting at in the library. They quickly sat down.

"You're late." Sasuke said

"Sorry, we were doing a favor for a friend" Naruto said, turning to the screen and winking (sorry, I had to do that.)

"Well, that aside. I have to show you guys something." Hermione walked over to a book shelf beside them and took out a dusty old book. It was a faded but dark brown with cracks and rips all over. The sides were lined with gold and a single blood red ruby was standing out in the center on the cover.

"What is it?" Naruto asked

"See, this is what we call a book." Sakura said sarcastically as if she was talking to a 3 year old.

"Very funny Sakura, but I mean what's so special about it?" Naruto asked

"I was looking through here last night for something good to read-"

"Figures, you're always in here." Ron cut her off.

"Oh shut up Ronald. Anyway, if found this book and- oh just look at this."

Hermione opened the book quickly. A little too quickly. Dust from the pages flew everywhere, causing everyone to cough. Hermione ignored it and turned to a page she had bookmarked with a red ribbon. The teens looked at the page.

_Legend tells of a Hexed Phoenix that hides high up in the black mountains. The hostile beast is said to be very solitary and isn't exactly welcoming to 'visitors'. An ancient prophecy says that one day, the Phoenix will give up just two feathers. These feathers will be made into powerful wands. The two that posses these wands will be known as two of the most powerful people in the wizarding world. One will be swallowed by darkness, the other, bathed in the light. The wands are perfectly equal in power. But if one attains the last missing piece to this prophecy, he or she will over power the other. It is also hidden in the black mountains. The sapphire egg of the bine, the wand ans the eg and one will be defeated. Light or Dark. The Prophecy will be fulfilled. _

"That's my wand!" Harry exclaimed

"Oh really Harry?Because I had no idea! I just wanted to you the pretty book I found and how to get the egg." Hermione said sarcastily.

"I get it I get." Harry muttered

"So I take it we're going after the egg?" Ron asked

"We can go during the spring break in a few days. There won't be as many people to get in the way." Sakura suggested

"But aren't the black mountains off limits?" Ron asked

"Since when had that ever stopped us?" Harry asked

The shinobi exchanged a glance.

"You guys do remember that we are your body guards right? I don't think we can let you guys go." Sasuke said

"Exactly. If you guys come, we'll be safer." Hermoine said

"Are we allowed to do that?" Naruto asked Sasuke and Sakura. How ever it was not Sasuke or Sakura that answered.

Kakashi walked out from behind one of the book shelves. "Technically, you have to go. It's your duty to protect them."

"Soooo…" Naruto started

"You can go." He said before disappearing

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Two days later, everyone met outside behind Hagrid's hut. They had to be quiet so they would rouse any suspicion. After looking around to make sure no one was there, they started to check their stuff.

"Okay, so we have picks, rope, food, matches, first aid?" Sakura asked

"Yeah." Sasuke said.

"Okay then let's get going" Naruto said walking into the forest.

"Um, Naruto?" Sakura called over.

"Huh? What is it?" He asked

"It's this way." Sakura pointed north toward the mountains in the distance.

"Uh, yeah. I knew that. I was just ummm…… picking up a walking stick!" Naruto leaned over and grabbed a long stick off the ground.

"Yeah, right. Let's just get going." Harry said.

The Six of them set off toward the mountains, unaware of the dangers that lay ahead.

**YAA! I hope you liked this chappie. I know exactly what I'm going to do next and I'll update really really soon! Peace out!**


	15. Up in the mountains

A/N: Woot

**A/N: Woot! Updateing two times in one day, that's a new record! . Ya! I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Harry Potter or National Treasure…. You'll see why I said the last one soon "kukukukuku!!"**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

They have now been hiking through dense forests, swamps, streams, up hill you name it, for 3 long hours. Of course, to Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto, this was nothing. Unfortunately, for Ron, Harry and Hermoine, this was absolute TORTURE. As they came closer to the foot of the mountain, Naruto looked behind him to see the young wizards trailing far behind.

"OI! Come on guys!" Naruto called.

"Easy for you to say. We're not trained to do this stuff." Harry called back.

"Well, I guess we should take a break." Sakura said.

"Pleeeaaassseee!!" Ron pleaded.

"Alright alright fine." Sasuke said, setting down his back pack.

They sat down in a very small clearing in the forest. Sitting at the base of a tree, Naruto opened his backpack and passed everyone some food. They talked for a bit. Naruto looked over at Hermione's backpack. He opened it and found exactly what he expected to be in there. It was the book that told them about the Sapphire Phoenix Egg. He flipped through the pages. As he was doing so, he started to think to himself.

"_Wait, why am I going through this book? And more importantly, why can't I stop?"_ His body completely ignored his inner question and kept looking. It was almost as if fox like instinct told him to do it. And finally, his hand stopped at a certain page.

"_Huh? What is this?" _Naruto thought, gazing at the page. It wasn't that far from the page that told them about them Egg. It seemed that there was more to the Prophecy. On the page was an ancient looking picture. Three people stood before a great snake. Holding hands up high, one person was glowing red, the next one white, the other purple. For some reason, Naruto had a huge case of Deja-vu when he saw the picture. A voice broke him from his thoughts.

"Hey Naruto, what are you looking at?' Sakura asked

"Um, Nothing." Naruto said, closing the book.

"I think we've rested enough. It's going to get dark in a few hours." Sasuke stood up. The others followed his suit.

"Well, at least it's a beautiful night." Sakura said.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Snow blew into the faces of the Six. It was quite sudden. It was a beautiful, warm evening. Then the temperature started to drop. First slowly, then suddenly. Then it started snowing. High winds blew the snow into their faces. And to make it worse; they were now half way up the mountain. The very steep, snowy, slippery, mountain. You can guess how much fun they were having.

"Oh yeah. Beautiful night!" Harry said sarcastically.

"Yeah and I was suppose to know that it was going to snow IN SPRING!" Sakura retorted.

Sasuke who was at the bottom of the rope called up to them. "G-Guys! Stop fighting a-and climb!" he said with his teeth chattering.

"Ugh! I can't even see where the ledges are this snow is so thick!" Naruto called. He was right above Sasuke and they could barely see each other.

"Careful!" Hermione called

"Ya I know!" Naruto called

They continued climbing. As they got higher, the storm thickened. Sasuke reached over to a ledge, but his hand slipped. He jammed his pick into the rock. But he was so cold that his hands lost feeling and his grip loosened. He was about to fall, but naruto grabbed him at the last second.

"What are you doing!" Naruto yelled over the wind.

"M-my hand slipped, d-dobe." He said

"Well come on! We've got to get going!" Naruto hulled him up. But now with the weight of the two boys not spread out combined with the freezing condition…

"Sasuke-kun! Naruto!!"

The rope snapped.

Both boys simultaneously grabbed a ledge. But it was two slippery. They both fell. They had to think quickly. Taking control of their chakra, they tried focusing it two their hands, but it only slowed them down. Rocks and tree branches sticking out from the mountain bounced them around. This was bad. They weren't strait above the others anymore, and they were no where to be seen. Naruto looked at Sasuke, falling next to him and then looked down. A large ledge was coming up to meet them. They hit the ground with a loud and painful thud.

"Agh." Naruto let out a small whimper. He lifted himself up to see Sasuke struggling doing the same.

They looked around, although there wasn't much to look at. Naruto stood up.

"Aw man. We need to find a way to get out of here." Naruto stated the obvious.

"U…rusai…dobe…" Sasuke collapsed

"Dang it." Naruto walked over to him. But as he kneeled down next to him he realized something. He looked at the mountain side.

"Kai! Release!" At that moment, the Mountain wall in front of them turned into a cave. Naruto didn't waste any time. He took put Sasuke's arm around his neck and got himself and Sasuke into the cave. Once inside he looked over at Sasuke.

"_Oh man. He's really out of it."_ He knelt down beside him. Sasuke's face was pale and his lips were turning blue. Naruto took off his gloves. His fingers were also turning blue.

"Well, first thing's first. We need some heat." Naruto said.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Ugh, why am I so damn cold?_

Sasuke slowly opened his eyes and looked around.

"Good morning!" naruto grinned

"What happened?" Sasuke asked

"Hypothermia." Naruto answered

Sasuke was confused for a second. How did Naruto know so much about The cold?

"I got it two once. I just kind of watched what the caretakers that were taking care of me did and I picked it up." Naruto said

"Oh Well ummm…. Thanks."

_**NEXT TIME**_

"We have to find them! " Sakura cried

xxxxxxxxxx

"Hey, what are you reading Naruto?" Sasuke asked

"That book Hermione brought. It has a lot more on that Egg thing." Naruto turned to Sasuke. "I think we've bee looking in the wrong places."

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Naruto careful! It could be a trap." Sakura said as naruto reached his hand inside the cracked rock.

"AHHHhHHHHH!!" he screamed, making everyone else do the same.

"AHHH ahahahahaha! I'm sorry I couldn't help it." He smiled

xxxxxxxxxx

"There is no turning back know. Because who ever turns back… dies.

**I hope you liked that chappie! Yeah, I was watching National Treasure today and I thought that would be perfect. LOLz!**


	16. by the campfire

A/N: Okay, so I'm going to try and finish this story soon so I can start with some other ideas I have

**A/N: Okay, so I'm going to try and finish this story soon so I can start with some other ideas I have. But don't worry. It won't be rushed. Well, I hope you enjoy**

**Disclaimer: don't own Naruto, Harry Potter…….. or National Treasure**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Sasuke-kun! Naruto!" Sakura screamed as she watched her two team mates. Her two most precious people fall. The blizzard swallowed them as they disappeared from sight. Sakura was about to jump down when Harry grabbed her hand.

"No! The best thing we can do now is get to some shelter." He yelled

"But if we let them get two far we'll lose them!" Sakura exclaimed

"Look, I may not be a ninja. But I do know that if we stay in this weather for much longer we are going to freeze and that won't do us any good." Hermione said

"Sakura… I know that this is hard, but we need to keep going until the blizzard lets up." Harry said to her reassuringly.

Sakura knew this was true. They would all end up frozen if they didn't get out of this. It was something she learned it in survival class at the academy.

_If caught in a blizzard, the ninja squad must find shelter until it lets up before resuming the mission._

Sakura tried to reassure herself that they would be fine as they moved on.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto poked at the fire inside the cave that sheltered them thinking over what just happened.

"_The wall was a genjutsu. No, it wasn't chakra that I sensed. It was some sort of dark magic. The same that we sensed after the tornado. This must be that ummm… what was his name again? Something like Voldyshorts. This must be him." _Naruto was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Sasuke's voice.

"Hey Naruto." He called

"Huh? What do you want teme?" Naruto asked

"The fire is out." He said

Naruto looked at the pile of burnt wood in front of him. He was pocking it so much that it got blown out and he didn't realize it.

"Oh um… We're out of matches. Would you mind?' Naruto asked

"Hn." Sasuke got up and walked over to the pile of wood. He set it on fire and sat down close to it trying to warm himself up.

"Man, first the avalanche, now this. All this mission is doing is making me really hate snow." Sasuke commented

Naruto suppressed a laugh.

Sasuke sighed. "Hope the others are alright." He said

"Yeah, I'm sure they'll be fine." Naruto said. The all of the sudden, it happened again. Without thinking about it he went over to his backpack and took out the book. He must have stuffed it in his backpack before they left from the campsite.

"_What? What's going on? Why am I looking through this again?"_

When he stopped, he landed on the page where he saw the picture. He gazed at the picture. It seemed so familiar. Something brought his attention to the text on the page. He read carefully

"_Th-this is……"_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sakura, Harry, Ron and Hermione huddled around a campfire. They had found shelter in a small cave on the side of the mountain. Sakura was sitting, hugging her knees into her chest. Slowly, tears flowed down her face. There was no sound except the crackling fire and her soft sniffling. Ron and Hermione were both asleep. However Harry and Sakura were lost in their thoughts.

Sakura kept replaying what just happened in her head. Sasuke almost falling, then Naruto catching him. The rope breaking and watching them fall. And all she could do was watch. As always. And here she was, sitting in shelter by a warm fire. She didn't even know if they were alive. She kept telling herself that they were fine. They're too skilled to take a fall like that. But she still had that one hint of doubt.

Harry on the other hand…

"Ugh, this is all my fault!" he said, holding his head in his hands

"What are you talking about!?" Sakura exclaimed

"It's my fault that we went on this trip to find that stupid egg because some evil snake bastard is after me!" he exclaimed

"No Harry. It's not your fault. Trust me, evil snake bastards just like screwing up people's lives." She said

Harry sighed. "Yeah. Thanks. Anyway, we had better get some sleep. We'll get up early so we can find them." Harry said, slipping into his sleeping bag.

"Okay." Sakura said. She wiped her tears and slowly fell asleep.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Hey, what are you reading Naruto?" Sasuke asked

"That book Hermione brought. It has a lot more on that Egg thing." Naruto turned to Sasuke. "I think we've bee looking in the wrong places."

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked

"Look at this." Naruto showed him the page

_When the moon is full, the blood of a demon will come to a boil. Hidden in the dark heart of the mountains, the power will be unleashed. Destiny will be fulfilled._

"I see. The heart of the mountain obviously means the center, and dark…. a cave!" Sasuke stated. "But what does it mean by demon's blood?" he wondered

Naruto walked toward the opening of the cave. He didn't even acknowledge the snow on his face. His eyes were fixated on the moon above. Ironic that even though there were clouds everywhere, there were none covering the moon.

"It's a full moon." Naruto looked over at Sasuke. His eyes were red with slits in them. "What ever we're looking for is going to be in this cave." he said.

Sasuke was confused. What was going on? He looked down at the book in his hands. The wind blew the pages to the picture Naruto kept looking at. He studied it carefully. Then it hit him.

The three people in the picture

His curse mark had activated a few months ago

Sakura got the same scar as Harry

The Tornado that appeared out of no where

The Blizzard that also started out of no where

Now the Kyuubi was trying to tell Naruto something.

Something big is going to happen soon. And it's not going to be pretty.

**Kukukukukuku!! Cliffy!**


	17. Emergency Signal

Kakashi leaned against the wall of Hogwarts' front entrance

Kakashi leaned against the wall of Hogwarts' front entrance. One hand in his pocket, one holding up his precious Make-out Paradise. He glanced up from his novel and sighed. Still no sign of them. He had been waiting there from Kami knows how long. It was starting to worry him. They should have been back a long time ago. He looked around. Suddenly, he felt a presence. But it wasn't any ordinary person. This guy was dark and powerful. He spun to his left to see a menacing….

Leaf falling out of a tree….

Kakashi face palmed himself " You're losing it Kakashi." He scolded himself

He looked back at the leaf. His eyes hardened. The leaf was burning. Something rustled in the bushes ahead of him. He ran towards it. What ever this thing was it was fast. The black blur lead Kakashi to the area behind Hagrid's hut where the young wizards and shinobi left. He stopped and looked around. The figure was gone, no where to be seen. Kakashi was just about to turn around and walk back when something in the mountains caught his eye. There was a blizzard high up there. A panicking feeling washed over him. Somewhere in the back of his mind he heard a young girl screaming

"Sasuke-kun, Naruto!!"

Flashes of two boys falling rushed through his mind, causing him to pull his hand to his forehead. He had no time to comprehend before he heard something from his pocket

Beep

Beep

Beep

His eyes widened at the realization of what the sound was. Kakashi dropped his book.

"Th-that's… The emergency signal I gave to them. They're not supposed to use it unless… they think someone might be dead."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Come on! Hurry up!" Sakura complained. She had been ready for 20 minutes waiting for her wizard companions to pack up their stuff.

"Okay, we're almost done." Hermoine said, zipping up her backpack.

"Hey guys." Ron called

"What is it?" Harry asked

"What's this?" Ron pulled out a small black metal box with a speaker, a microphone and a light.

Sakura popped an anime vein. "YOU HAD THAT ALL ALONG !!" she yelled

"I'm sorry! I didn't know what it was!! Wait…. What is it?" Ron asked

Sakura took it.

"It's an emergency signal. We can use it to call Kakashi-sensei for help!" she presses the on switch.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kakashi prayed that Naruto just sat on it as he turned it on

"Hello? Any one there?" he asked

"Kakashi-sensei!" he heard Sakura on the other end

"Sakura, what's going on?"

"Sasuke and Naruto…. They fell off the side of the mountain during the blizzard. We had to stop for the night until the blizzard passed. We have no idea where they are!" Sakura explained

"Okay, you guys look for them, I'll find you soon." He said and turned his off.

After shoving the device back into his pocket he bit his thumb and slammed his hand on the ground

"Summoning jutsu!"

A pack of ninja dogs appeared in a puff of smoke.

"Hey Kakashi. What's going on?" Asked Paccun seeing as he was the only one who could talk.

"Sasuke and naruto are in trouble. I need half of you to look for them and the others, look for Sakura and the wizards."

The dogs barked in response.

"Scatter!" They all disappeared

**XXXXXXXXX**

The Wizards where now ready and they were about to set out. Before they left, they decided to look around the cave just in case they left anything.

"Okay, let's get going." Sakura said

"Wait! I found something!" Hermoine called from the back of the cave.

"What is it?" Sakura asked as she and the two boys ran over

Hermione was kneeling in front of an odd shaped marking on the wall. Well, to the Wizards it was quiet odd looking but Sakura recognized it right away.

"Hey, that's the Japanese kanji for life" Sakura reached out and touched it. But the second she did, the floor gave out from underneath her and her companions.

**XXXXXXXXX**

"Dang it, we've been looking in this cave for hours." Naruto whispered to himself "Hey Sasuke! Have you found anything yet?" Naruto called over

"Does it look like it dobe?" Sasuke asked

"I know it should be in here…… what am I saying? I don't even know what we're looking for!" Naruto exclaimed

Just as he was about to give up, the wall beside him started to shake. He moved closer, curious to see what it was. But what he didn't expect was that a small section of the wall lifted and spit out Sakura, Ron, Harry and Hermione. Unfortunately, they all landed on top of him

"I found something." He said from underneath the dog pile.

The second Sakura saw Sasuke, she bolted out of the heap and glomped him (hugged)

"Sasuke-kun!" she exclaimed

Sasuke said nothing and slowly wrapped his arms around her.

"I was so worried! What happened after you fell?" She asked

"We're fine. That's what matters." He said

Sakura let go and looked over at naruto who was getting up now that the others had moved.

"Naruto! You're eyes and you're birth marks!" Sakura exclaimed

"Yeah, something to do with the whole prophecy thing." He said, scratching the back of his neck

"Speaking of that…." Harry said.

"What now?" Sakura asked, starting to get annoyed. Every time she asked "What?" things just got worse.

Harry pointed to another symbol on the wall. The Shinobi walked over to it.

"It's the Kanji for Demon…." Sasuke said

Naruto made a sour face. He hated labels.

"This is like some sort of puzzle piece." Hermione stated

Naruto reached out and touched it. This time, it slid back and opened in half. The gape was just big enough for one small hand. Naruto reached in but Sakura stopped him.

"Carefull Naruto. It could be a trap." She said

Naruto nodded and then grinned mischievously. "There's only one way to find out."

He slid his hand in…. slowly…. Slowly…. Slowly…

"AAAAGGGGGHHHHHH!!" he screamed.

Everyone else screamed in response. Although Sasuke only gasped and let out a "Gaah!"

"AAAGGGGHHHHHahahahahahaaa! I'm sorry I couldn't help it." He laughed and received a few wacks upside the head.

"Okay I get it! Not funny!" he said, still trying not to laugh

He put his hand in further and pulled what seemed to be a latch…….

**OHHHH!! Evil Cliffie! Mwa hahahah!**


	18. I dunno Insticnt?

A/N: Hey guys

**A/N****: Hey guys! Well it's finally time to update! Oh and guess what? I found my muse! Her name is Riley. She has long blonde hair with a pink strip in her bangs that almost go over the sides of her eyes which are blue. She is about 8 inches tall. As for her personality…… she's interesting. She's got quite a fiery spirit, sarcastic, and the biggest fan girl ever. Trust me; she's got more of a split personality then Miley Cyrus. Oh and Riley's a slut about whipped cream! (jk .) For those of you who don't know, a Muse is like a creative spirit. It's sort of a technique some writers use. You just picture it and it takes a mind of its own. Having two minds like that helps you write some great stuff! Any way, I'm rambling, ON WITH THE SSHHHOOOWWWW!!**

**Disclaimer****: Riley flies up YOU SAY ANYTHING AND I'LL KNOCK YOU ONE! put's her in a jar**

**Me: quiet!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_He put his hand in further and pulled what seemed to be a latch……_

A sharp clicking sound echoed in the cave and another piece of the rock wall opened. A small ruby red box with golden lining was revealed. Naruto pulled it out and dropped it on the ground pulling his hands away quickly.

"OW! HOT HOT HOT!" He exclaimed

Sasuke looked down at the box for a second before leaning over and picking it up. He though he was going to feel something but nothing happened.

"Dobe, it's not hot." Sasuke stated

"Hell yes it is!" Naruto said cradling his burnt hand.

Sasuke gave him an odd look then turned about to the others.

"You think this is it?" Sasuke asked

Hermione studied it carefully then shook her head and sighed. "No, the egg isn't in a box, the book said it's supposed to be in a nest." She said

"The book could be wrong." Ron said. Hermione shot him a glance that clearly said _"Take that back! The books are never wrong! Try that again and you'll be on a one way trip to the moon!"_ Ron backed away from her.

"Then what is this?" Harry asked

"Only one way to find out." Sasuke slowly opened it. It was really nothing special. The inside of the box was covered in velvet and there was a redish pink stone inside. Again, It didn't look that special.

"What are we supposed to do with that?" Sakura asked

"Umm…. Maybe through it at Voldemort's head?" Ron suggested.

"Wait!" Hermione took a closer look at it. "It's a Pheldolfrous!" she exclaimed

"A what?" Harry asked.

"You may want to take a step back." Came a voice from behind. The teens turned around to see Kakashi at the opening of the cave.

"But why Kakashi sensei?" Sakura asked. She looked back at Naruto.

She gasped

Red chakra poured out of Naruto's body, covering him completely. Slowly, a tail and two ears were molded into the chakra. Naruto just stared down at his left hand.

_Th-this power. I haven't felt anything like it since…. The land of waves. _ He squeezed his hand into a first as he recalled the memory of Haku and when he thought Sasuke was dead. He looked up at the shocked faces of the people before him… except Kakashi. That's when it hit him. Why wasn't he lashing out at everyone? He quirked an eyebrow.

"Um…. Kakashi sensei?" Naruto asked

Kakashi sighed. "For once I really don't know." He said

"N-Naruto……" Sakura whispered

"It's okay Sakura-chan! I'm still me!" He flashed them his foxy grin.

Sasuke and Sakura let out a breathe of relief. Then looked around the cave.

"Now what?" Sasuke asked

"There's something over here." Naruto said walking deeper into the cave.

"What? How do you know?" Harry asked

Naruto simply shrugged "I dunno. Instinct?" naruto said and continued walking until the darkness of the cave swallowed him leaving behind a red glow.

Kakashi stepped forward. "We better follow." He said, following the red light. The teens followed.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto stopped in front of a large pool of water. He scanned the area. "It's here somewhere." He stated

"What's here?" Harry asked

"I don't know. But it's something important." Naruto said. His eyes rested on an odd looking rock coming out of the water. Sasuke had noticed it to. The two of them walked towards it. They received a few awed looks from the wizards to see them walking on water. As they got closer to the rock, they saw the kanji for "Avenger" embedded into it. That's all it took for Sasuke to figure out that this one was his. He reached out and touched it. The second he did, his curse seal pulsed with pain. He hadn't felt pain like this since he had gotten the damn thing. He grabbed the back of his neck and screamed. Sakura was immediately at his side.

"Sasuke!" she exclaimed

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto called.

Kakashi ran over to his students. He managed to move Sasuke's hand away from the curse seal to check it. His eyes widened. "Sakura, Naruto. Stand back." He said

"Wh-what's going on?" Sakura asked.

"Just back up." Kakashi said sternly.

Sakura hated that she had to leave Sasuke's side but backed up. Once she and Naruto were in step with Kakashi, the curse seal spread across Sasuke's body. Suddenly, he began changing. The seal completely covered him. His hair grow longer and grey, a churican shaped black mark was across his nose and two hand shaped wings can from his back. Sasuke collapsed onto the ground.

"Wh-what happened to him?" Naruto asked

"That's the second state of the curse seal." Kakashi breathed

Sasuke struggled to get up. "Wh-what the hell?" he struggled to say as he got to his feet.

The ground started to shake and ruble fell from the ceiling. Slowly, out of the top of the rock….. ..a boot can out. And not even a nice boot. It looked like something you see in cartoons when someone is fishing and pulls a boot out instead of a fish. That kind of boot. Harry, Ron and Hermione swam across the water to the rock on the middle.

"It's a port key!" Harry exclaimed

"A what?" Naruto asked

"It's a teleportation spell." Hermione said, walking towards the boot with her fellow wizards.

"I don't know, it could be a trap." Sasuke said.

"Or, it could get us out of here, or bring us to the sapphire egg." Harry said.

The shinobi sighed and grabbed the boot. All of the sudden they started to spin. The cave disappeared. Everywhere was dark. Or at least that's all they could make out. The Wizards were trying to keep on it but the ninja had no problem at all. They hit the ground with a loud thump. They got up and looked around. It looked like they were at the top of the mountain. They were surrounded by tall rocks. Between two of them was a nest. You can guess what was in the nest.

The Sapphire Phoenix Egg.

But on the other side…..

"Welcome my friends. Before we get started, I should warn you. There is no turning back now, because who ever turns back… dies."

**hides behind rock from angry glares I'm sorry okay!** **My muse here gets a little carried away with the cliffies glares at Riley **


	19. Voldyshorts

A/N: Update time

**A/N: Update time!! To the readers of my other Naruto story "The love that will Sacrifice", I am sooo sorry that I haven't updated in sooo long. Riley is forcing me to finish this story before I update or start anything else. –Glares- But hey, I have a new story in the making! I'm plotting this one out more so I don't get off track, that seems to happen a lot –glares at Riley again-. **

**Disclaimer: -Riley escapes from jar- DO NOT OWN!!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

The Shinobi fell into their fighting stances and the Wizards took out their wands. Harry was shaking from fear, anticipation, hatred and so many other feeling that he couldn't collect them all. He just knew one thing; someone wasn't coming out of this alive. Voldemort came out from the shadows with his arms crossed and a bemused look on his face.

"Now, now, why fight back? Once I have the Phoenix egg, you will die. And once I have the girl's and your power combined" he chuckled "I will be unstoppable." He said, and with that he lunged forward toward the group, wand stretched outward

"AVADACADABRA!" he exclaimed

They dodged the green light that shot forward just in time. Voldemort turned to the Shinobi and quickly shot the killing curse at them. They dodged it with ease. Figuring out that it would be easier to get the young wizards first, he spun around at them and once again cast the spell at the teens. Unable to dodge it, Harry pointed out his own wand.

"Expeliomus!" A bright blue light shot out at met with the killing curse. They balanced each other out. One trying to over power the other, but to no avail. Finally, both spells broke.

Harry smirked "It's no use Voldemort, you can't beat me and I can't beat you."

"Yes, but you see, I have leverage." He shot forward and grabbed Hermione, holding her in a head lock with his wand pointed at her.

"Now I suggest you step down." He said with an evil smile.

"But what you don't have is friends!" Naruto and three clones sped at said snake man and kicked him so hard he flew into a rock and let go of a stunned Hermione. The Naruto clones disappeared in puffs of smoke and the real Naruto gave a satisfied smirk…. until Voldemort got up like nothing ever happened.

"Seriously boy, you're gonna have to do more than that." He said

Naruto smirked again. "I know." Naruto disappeared. Voldemort looked around. None of them were there. He felt a rumbling beneath his feet. He looked up at the top of one of the tall rocks surrounding the area to see his prey. Kakashi cast a jutsu.

"Earth style! Spiked mountain no Jutsu!" The ground under him started to spike so he jumped out of the way, but as he was in the air Sasuke came down on him with tremendous power, kicking him towards the ground.

"Lion's barrage!" With one last kick, he sent him into one of the spikes. As Sasuke

Hovered in the air using his wings, he thought that that would for sure finish him. But to his dismay, just before Voldemort hit, he flipped over and pointed his wand at the spike.

"Expeliomus!" He repelled himself out of harms way and landed on his feet as the spikes gave away and crumbled.

"I have to admit, that was close. But you won't be getting that close again." Voldemort cast the curse towards Sasuke. He was barely able to dodge it and was caught by the weakest point of it on the outer edge.

"Ahhhhhh!!" he screamed as the dark claimed him. He fell through the air. Kakashi jumped from his perch on the rock and caught him.

"Damn it, he's a lot heavier in the second state." He thought as he propelled himself off the rock in front of himself and glided his way back to the others.

"Sasuke! Is he going to be alright?" Naruto asked as Kakashi laid the boy down.

Kakashi sighed. "He might make it if Sakura gets started now." He said as he gave Sakura a look. She nodded.

"Harry, Hermione and Ron, come with me. I have an Idea. "Kakashi lead the young wizards down to where Voldemort was waiting.

"Wait! What about…… me" Naruto said as they left. He looked over at Sakura who was flashing through a series of unknown hand seals.

"What are you doing?" Naruto asked

"I'm saving him." She said

Sakura laid her hands on Sasuke's chest and they started to glow a blinding, pure white. A soft breeze came from her. Naruto's eyes widened. He had seen healing jutsus before, but nothing ever like this. A sliver light shot out from Sasuke's chest and then spread across his entire body, falling over it gracefully. Sakura lifted her hands as the glow left and leaned against the rock behind her, slightly panting.

Sasuke opened his eyes and sat up slowly. He drew a hand to his forehead which was throbbing with pain.

"That was a little two close." He said.

"Sakura-chan! How did you do that?" Naruto asked

"I've been researching how some of my clan's jutsus worked." She said with a proud tone.

"Thanks." Sasuke said.

"No problem." Sakura smiled and leaned over to give Sasuke a peck on the lips. Naruto made a face.

"You two are disgusting." He said.

"Oh and what about when Hinata gave you that goodbye kiss?" Sasuke asked as he stood up.

Naruto blushed.

"Anyway, we had better get down there and help." Sasuke said as he looked down at the battle below.

"Got it." Naruto said and the three of them jumped down to join the fight.

They landed right beside Kakashi, who was watching the plan he had told the young wizards. Hermione and Ron were shooting large rocks with a levitation spell at Voldemort while Harry fighting him off with Expeliomus.

"Are you alright Sasuke?" Kakashi asked

"Yeah, I'm fine now." He said

"Good, because it's your turn guys." He said.

Voldemort was getting frustrated. He couldn't get his curse to Harry and now these two pests were throwing stones at him. He promised himself that after he had Harry's power the first thing he would do is kill said pests. Suddenly he heard something. It sounded like…..

Birds?

He looked up to see the winged boy shoot at him with arms stretched out holding some kind of electricity. But this electricity was dark and black. The power had a sinister feeling around it.

"Chidori!"

He plunged it through Voldemort's right lung and then used the momentum he had to through him a good distance. Voldemort didn't have the chance to hit the ground though. Naruto was waiting under him with a Rasangan ready in hand. He shoved it at the man's back and sent him in the other direction, hitting the side of the side of the mountain.

"Sakura! Kakashi! Now!" Sasuke called.

Sakura ran with Kakashi towards the Phoenix nest. As they came closer to the nest, Kakashi flashed through some hand seals.

"Great sphere barrier!" he called and slammed his hand on the ground.

A barrier surrounded Sakura and the Sapphire Phoenix egg with Kakashi at the edge to keep it up.

"Hurry Sakura! This won't last long!" Kakashi called

"Hai!" Sakura ran towards the egg, slowing down as she came next to it. The Phoenix it's self, appeared in front of her and the egg. Sakura froze. It truly was a beautiful creature. Its feathers glowed a bright blue and its tail was set a blaze. But Sakura didn't have time to stare at it. She slowly gave it a graceful bow. It did the same. She then stood and walked slowly toward the egg. The Phoenix stepped aside and let her take it. The moment she touched it she let out a scream. The inside of the Barrier grew bright.

"Sakura!" Sasuke exclaimed

Voldemort stood, scarcely breathing. What do you expect? It's THE lord Voldemort. A whole in his right lung wasn't going to take him out yet.

"No! That power shall be mine!"

**Well, at least this cliffy wasn't as bad. But I really am proud of my self. This chapter turned out better than I expected! With a little help from Riley of course. **

"**OMG! This is getting SPICY! –fangirl screams-"**

**Me: "See, what did I tell ya? Totally insane."**

**Riley: "Oh you know you'd be lost with out me! **


	20. The Final Blow

A/N: Update

**A/N: Update! The story will probably end this chapter way it's going D: sooo sad! –hugs riley and cries- nooooo!! But the next story is going to be AWSOME! –starry eyes- yayayayaya!**

**Disclaimer: Ahahahahahahano**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The inside of the barrier was so blindingly bright that everyone present had to shield their eyes. The light was so perfectly pure. Everyone could feel some sort of strange, yet so graceful, chakra come from the barrier. Suddenly, swirls of pink and blue spun in circles in the center. They seemed to be fighting for dominance until they meshed together and blended back into the white. Finally, Kakashi decided to was safe to drop the barrier, though the white light was still there and Sakura was no where to be seen.

Voldemort struggled to stay up. He knew that if he didn't get the power he needed he would last long. He slowly pulled out his wand and aimed for Kakashi.

"Avadacadabra!"

The deadly green light shot from the wand at light speed. Kakashi didn't have time to react since he didn't have much chakra so he attempted to dodge, though he knew he wouldn't make it. Just as the green light was about to make contact with Kakashi and end his life, a stream of the pure white light came from the center of the brightness. The light completely destroyed the killing curse and repelled Kakashi and Voldemort back in the process. Kakashi came to a skipping halt and looked toward the light.

The light faded and a figure became clear. Sakura was floating a few feet off the ground. Her hot pink dress was now pure white and the circles that represented her clan were sparkling silver. Her hair was still pink but there were now silver streaks. The Sapphire egg was shrunken down and was now around her neck by a silver chain. And finally, keeping her off the ground, were a pair of beautiful wings made of the white, pink and blue chakra. In short, she looked like an angel.

Voldemort pulled himself up. The cards were not in his favor. And he didn't like it. He winced at the whole in the bottom of his lung. He needed the girl's power.

"_Kukukuku… it looks like I'm going to have to do this quickly."_

He pulled out his wand again.

Sakura saw this and flew over to her team-mates.

"Sakura-chan, are you okay?" Naruto asked

"You kidding?" she looked at him and smiled. "Never felt better."

The Wizards ran over to their Shinobi friends. As they stopped in front of them, they couldn't help but take a second look. A Fox Boy, an Angel and…. what ever Sasuke was.

When you think about it, it was really weird. Kakashi ran over and joined them.

"Oh how touching. Sorry to ruin the moment, but I need that power." Voldemort charged at Sakura and used a spell to knock every one else away. He then grabbed Sakura pointed his wand at her mouth.

"Lacutavoutus!" he exclaimed.

Very slowly, a stream of silver chakra came from her mouth. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head as she closed them and went limp in the grasp of the rogue wizard. The whole in Voldemort's lung slowly started to heal. The egg started to grow. Voldemort snatched it from around her neck.

In a pile of ruble not far away, Sasuke got up and saw what was happening and it did not make him happy. He charged up another Chidori and ran at Voldemort. When Voldemort saw this he let go of the curse and repelled the young Uchiha back. Sasuke flipped threw

the air and landed in a crouch. He smirked. Voldemort looked confused, but it didn't last. He received a powerful punch to the face and was sent back a few yards.

He stood up. This was it. His final blow. But he would win. For he had to Sapphire egg. Nothing could stop Voldemort now.

Right?

He took out his wand and aimed it at the group of enemies.

"Your pathetic lives end here!" He gathered all the energy he could and blasted the curse at them.

Naruto suddenly had an idea. Maybe this is what the fox was trying to tell him.

"Quick! Sasuke! Sakura! Join hands!" he shouted

"Huh?" Sakura asked

"Do it!" Naruto ordered

Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto joined hands and held them up high. Flaring their chakra, they held back the power of the curse. They were a perfect replica of the picture from the book. Both sides were fighting from dominance. For a few seconds one would be stronger, and then the other would come back stronger. Finally when naruto felt a crack in Voldemort's power he called to Harry.

"Harry! Use something to get rid of him!"

Harry pulled out his wand and waited for the right moment. The second he saw the chance he cast his spell.

"Expexcto Patronum!"

Harry's spell mixed in with the chakra and sent Voldemort into oblivion. Unfortunately that's all they remembered before a huge explosion knocked them out.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto woke up in the hospital wing. He shot up from his laying position and looked around. Kakashi was sitting beside his bed.

"Kakashi-sensei! What happened!" he asked

"You were knocked out from the explosion." He said simply

"But what about Sasuke and Sakura-chan!? And Harry, Ron and Hermione!?" he asked

"They're all fine." Kakashi gestured to the beds next to him. Sasuke and Sakura were sitting up, talking and eating some yummy soup the nurse gave them. Harry, Ron and Hermione were already out of bed and talking with the young ninja. They didn't have as much damage done to them.

Naruto sighed in relief.

"That was some great quick thinking there, Naruto." Kakashi said and gave him a smile behind his mask. "I'm proud of you."

Naruto grinned "Thanks."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Thank you for your help in defeating Voldemort. Maybe our school may finally have some peace." Said Prof Dumbledore

"You're welcome. We're just doing our job." Kakashi said.

Sasuke, Sakura and Kakashi bowed respectfully. Of course that wasn't really Naruto's thing. While she was down, Sakura delivered a quick punch to Naruto's stomach, making him double over so it looked like he was bowing.

They stood up and started to walk away.

"Bye guys! Take care!" Harry called

Naruto turned around and walked backwards so he could see Harry. "Don't worry about us Harry! We're too cool to let anything bad happen!" Just as naruto finished the sentence….

He backed up into a pole

"Nice going, dobe." Sasuke smirked

"Shut up, teme!" Naruto exclaimed as he stood back up and continued walking.

"Hey! I just remembered! We never got to see you teach before everyone found out we were ninjas! What happened?" Naruto asked

Kakashi though back to his classes. "Well…

**Flashback**

"_Hey, what's with your mask?"_

**End**

"Nothing really that interesting." Kakashi said as he recalled the annoying questions he got all the time.

"Aw." Naruto sighed in disappointment

"So, do you think we've changed at all over the past few months?" Sakura asked

"Well, besides the fact that you're my girlfriend," Sasuke said, wrapping an arm around Sakura, "I really hate snow." He smirked

**THE END**

**-Sobs- NOOOOO!! IT'S OVER! I really appreciate all the lovely reviews everyone gave me! They really helped me! I hope to put up me new story soon! Trust me, if you liked this story, you will LOVE this next one. Especially if you are a big Itachi fan! See ya around! **


	21. SEQUEL

**A/N: YO YO YO! It's been a long time hasn't it? Well guess what?**

**A SEQUEL HAS BEEN STARTED!**

**Well it might be a sequel. It depends on the feed back I get.**

**It's called **

_**When it all comes back**_

**Check it out!**


End file.
